


Ace Combat // Skies of Unity

by Galm03



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: A Tad Bit of Humor, Doghfights, Fanfiction/Semi-Original Story, Gen, Grey and Gray Morality, Idealism, Political tension, Screenplay/Script Format, Strangereal, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galm03/pseuds/Galm03





	1. PROLOGUE // Arrowed Goddess

 

*********

_**Skies of Unity** _

_**The Osean Eastern Countries Conflict** _

*********

 

__

 

*********

_An original Ace Combat story_

_By Jonathan Flores_

*********

 

 

 

**Somewhere near Artemis Air Base.**

**Saint Zermatt Mountains, near the border of Ustio, Unean Confederation.**

**1714 Hrs, December 26th, 2007.**

**Sunset**

 

 

_It was a clear and fresh sunset at Saint Zermatt Mountains. The wintery breeze gently blowed over the region, as we could see the trees dancing with the wind from where we were. The base Command sent us to do a recon mission around the airbase, and the captain was in pretty good mood. He just received a call from his wife. She told him that his son won a baseball game. Overall, this was just another patrol routine over our skies..._

**A group of three planes, two F-16C and one F-15C, with the standard Osean manufacturer colors, and with the Unean Confederation Air Force roundel on their right wings were flying in fingertip formation over the mountain range around their base, Artemis, the Eagle in front, while having the two Falcons behind, one behind each wing, and following rather close. Doing their weekly flight around the sector, just to heat up engines and maintain their patrol routines, were circling around, watching their land over the high blue skies.**

 

Wesley: Hey, kids!! I hope you're not bored following me. --He shouted on the radio, in a good mood, keeping his wingmen awake--

Alisson: Of course not, Captain Barlow. --A female pilot sounded on the radio, confirming that she was alert--

Jared: --The young pilot on the left side of Captain Wesley stayed silent, looking down at the ground--

Wesley: --He noticed that he didn’t reply-- Hey, Jared. What`s the matter? Did the cat eat your tongue? --He chuckled, saying teasinglly-- Come on, kiddo, you're usually the one that has something to say.

Jared: Huh? N-no, nothing. I was just thinking, sir… --He just answered, looking forward--

Wesley: Thinking? What, did something happen, lately? Someone picking on you at the base? --Asked, in a serious tone--

Jared: A-ah! No, not at all! Don't mind me, sir, it's just one of those days...

Wesley: --The man sighed, then moved the visor of his helmet off his eyes, gazing back at his plane-- Haven't I told you to stay focused during flights, Farrelle? We don't want you calling out unintentional 'Fox Two's down at our own base!

Jared: I know… Sir! I'm focusing now, don't worry. --The male shook his head, soon looking down at his plane's screens--

Wesley: --He started laughing, resting his back comfortably onto the seat of his plane-- I’m just keeping you awake, boy!

Alisson: Yeah, we don't want you to give us, Sky Mavericks, the reputation of doozing off during flights, Jared. --The female joked slightly, chuckling quietly to herself--

 

_The Sky Mavericks… That was our name, the name that Captain Barlow gave us when we finally joined him in the skies. It seemed it was yesterday the day that Alisson and I joined the Unean Air Force. 8 years ago, our country, Unes, was just a small state from Recta. But our region soon turned out to be capable of gaining our independence… July 19th, 2000. That was the day our country was born. Alisson and I joined the Unean Air Force a year ago. And we've been under Captain Barlow's wing since then. Unes was a small growing nation, and it took advantage of the few military facilities that were left behind by Recta. Despite the army, Unes was a peaceful nation, willing to grow up._

 

Alisson: Hm? Captain, look! --She soon pointed down at a small village down in the hills--

Wesley: Come on, Deblanc. You think I can see you from up here? --He chuckled at her, shaking his head--

Alisson: Ohh… Y-yeah, you've got a point. I just saw a small village down there. It's the first time I actually notice it... Have you ever visited that place?

Wesley: That little mice hole? --He turned his head, gazing down at the ground, spotting said village-- That must be Trest. They have some good wine down there. Ah, man, I had some good times back when I moved there, you know? It was 7 years ago, actually. Me, my parents, my wife. We all moved to a small house down there.

Alisson: Really? So that means we could pay your family a visit sometime?

Wesley: Huh? My parents? --He asked back to her, a bit taken aback-- Well, my parents passed away shortly after... --He said, not making his reply any longer--

Alisson: Oh... --She felt a bit guilty once she realized what she had told him-- I'm sorry... I didn't know, Captain...

Wesley: Nahhh, don't make such a deal about it. --He simply laughed good-naturedly-- That's usually what happens when... I don't know, you grow older?

Alisson: Obviously... But still, I bet your parents were just as friendly as you, sir... --She smiled brightly, even when her face was covered by her oxygen mask--

Wesley: --Laughed a bit louder-- You're all flatter and little action, you know that? I'm quite sure that your parents were also a pair of people-loving and cupcake-making fellas' as well! I'm sure you didn't get that sweety personality out of nowhere.

Alisson: A-ah, well! --She soon cleared her throat, moving the visor off her eyes-- They were! At least until my father passed away, sir...

Wesley: Ohh, come on. I didn't want to bring that up... Hey, Farrelle! Care cheering your partner up, pal?

Jared: Huh? Me? Now, that I was left out of the convesastion- --He replied to them, finally getting the chance to talk, but got interrupted by a radio call from his panel. The base was calling-- Captain. Incoming message from base.

Wesley: Open the channel. I guess that Mr. Robinson down there wants us back, already. We've been burning more fuel than the base can afford!

 

**The transmission soon came in, as a red light was tingling onto their panels. Jared was the one to press it, allowing a voice come out of their helmet speakers. It was their commander. Lieutenant Colonel Robinson, a seasoned man, regarding air base management. Stern, and serious, by the tone of his voice.**

 

Robinson: Artemis, here. Control Tower informed me that there is nothing out of normal. We can call today's reconnaisance mission finished. Sky Mavericks, head back to base for post-flight routines.

Wesley: Maverick 1, here, wilco. We're going back home, Robby! --Said in a mocking, yet friendly tone-- Mavericks, turn to vector 268 and proceed with usual landing patterns

Robinson: Captain Barlow, how many times do I have to tell you to respect ranks-

Wesley: --He soon cut off transmission with the base, laughing furiously to himself-- I like pestering that  geezer, sheesh!

Jared: You always find troubles with the head command, eh Captain...? Don't you fear that they'll demote you someday?

Wesley: Ahh, come on, and disable one of the few flight instructors at base?

 

**The Unean flight turned back and made their way to Artemis Air Base. The sun was still shining brightly, even when it was starting to fade beyond the horizon. A few minutes passed, and they finally reached Artemis operational airspace.**

 

Control Tower: Here Control Tower to Sky Mavericks. We've got visual contact on your current position. Please begin landing checks. You`re cleared to land.

Wesley: Alright, kids. I'm landing first. You two can stay up a while longer --He instructed to them, soon loweing the landing gears of his plane--

 

**Wesley slowed down and begun to lower his altitude as his nose leaned down slightly. Soon, he landed and parked his plane near the hangar. Jared and Alisson circled around the base until the runway was clear for them to land. Once in position, the two of them lowered their noses and dropped their landing gears, dropping altitude as the two of them were skillfully landing simultaneously. A few hundreds of feet from land, though, a transmission came in their radios.**

 

Control Tower: Sky Mavericks, we've got multiple hits on our radars... They're all planes. Bogeys confirmed, vector 104 --The tower controller sounded a bit nervous on the radio--

Jared: What? Bogeys? --Surprised by the news, the pilot glanced down at the base to see Wesley's position--

Alisson: From northeast? They're coming from Recta... What is going on over there?

Control Tower: ... We just intercepted a transmission coming from them. They intend to bomb the base! Bandits confirmed! Sky Mavericks! You're not cleared to land, yet! Ascent and intercept them!

Unknown Squadron: Fafnir leader to all units. Target is within range. Proceed with the plan. Don't let a single building standing.

 

_We had no choice but to return to the sky. Alisson and I pulled up our noses and lifted our gears, turning toward the enemy formation that soon appeared on our radars. But Captain Barlow was still on the ground._

 

Wesley: Dammit, now that I was ready to go take some wine... --He taxies back to the runway, ready to take off after a short refueling-- Keep your formation, kids. I'll be up there in a moment.

Alisson: Bomb the base...? How many of them are up there? Will we... Be able to take them down?

Wesley: Don't fret, Maverick 3. You've got me as your instructor, anyways! Now shake off that pessimism and get ready to intercept!

 

**Wesley rapidly increased his engine's throttle, getting thrust enough to start advancing quickly over the runway. However, his plane was heavier than theirs, taking precious time from him to fly back into formation.**

 

Jared: Artemis, bogey dope on formation, ASAP --Alert on the enemy incoming, quickly turns the master switch on in his flight sticks--

Control Tower: Confirmed 4 planes within radar range. Bearing vector 096, angels 7 from your current altitude.

Jared: Roger that. Good, just four of them. I'm sure we can handle- --He suddenly got interrupted by control tower--

Control Tower: Confirmed 6 hits on radar. Increasing... 7, 8, 9… 15 hits confirmed on radar! Large enemy formation!

Wesley: Dammit... How come we couldn't see them on radar before? Are they coming with steatlh planes on us? Or have some electronic cover. We're lucky enough we can see them on radar, now --Pulled his flaps up, quickly lifting off from the ground, raising into the sky--

Alisson: S-stealth...? You don't think... Are they any elite squadron? Shouldn't we ask for reinforcements? --She asked to Jared, sounding quite nervous, already--

Jared: Calm down… We can defeat them. --He said back to her, trying to be as calm as possible--

 

_Those words were just fake hopes for her. Alisson and I knew it. Unes was a young country and we hadn't experience in battle. I knew that battle was already lost. But..._

 

Unknown squadron: --The same man soon spoke up. The tone of his voice was calm and even a bit cold-blooded-- Fafnir 1 to all planes, the target is within range. Commence firing.

 

**A few seconds passed until the glimmering reflect of a missile soon appears from the horizon, coming at high speed toward Artemis base. It quickly hit the control tower, decimating it quite easily.**

 

Jared: No! Control Tower's been hit!

Alisson: Control, respond! Control tower! --Started to panic as she saw how the main building was crumbling, unable to move her plane out in fear--

Wesley: Maverick 1 and 2! Don't lose your calm, yet! Confirm the bandits' position!

 

**Another missile hit the buildings where the Lieutenant Colonel Robinson was. Soon, a couple of airplanes flew above the base at a very high speed. They all were colored in dark gold, with some faint black markings around their wings, resembling scales. Even when they flew quickly, their paint scheme could be seen from the distance, just barely. The fuselage was rather particular, as well. The planes appeared to be a stealth model, strikingly similar to the Erusean-manufactured X-02 Wyverns. Their wings were square-looking, and the pylons under them were shapped in a particular hexagonal shape, with no missiles visible under them. They had no vertical stabilizers, neither the forward-swept wings the Wyvern had...**

 

Jared: Lieutenant Colonel!!! Anyone, respond! --He started panicking, too, looking down at the base burning in flames, just as powerless as Alisson--

Artemis Air Staff: --A man came out one of the hangars, having a radio in hands, looking up at the sky above-- They're aiming at the ammo depot! Dammit, Mavericks, there's not much you can do! Get away from here while you can- --Communication soon gets cut off as an explosion reaches him--

Wesley: --Looking at the havoc down at Artemis-- They're going hot on us... Bombing a small base like this with such firepower... --Pulled up his nose and started ascending-- … Those pilots… --He seems very reflexive-- What the hell are they up to?

Jared: I've got visual on them! Maverick 2, engaging! --Trying to keep his calm, even though his voice sounded quite disturbed by the whole situation, moved his plane toward one of the enemy pilots, but quickly lost visual of it-- Dammit! These guys are quick. I've lost visual!

Wesley: … They're not the usual kind of pilot. --He simply replied, turning around to get visual on the enemy planes-- Jared, Alisson. Don't let these guys shot you down. Got it? Do whatever it takes to evade them. And don't you dare to engage. Let's see if we can take them down three-on-one...

Jared: Wilco…

Alisson: U-understood, sir...! --Finally reacted, soon turning her plane toward Jared's, moving onto a defensive formation along with him--

 

**Wesley gained altitude enough to lift the plane's undercarriage, turning the afterburners on, heading straight into the formation once he had them on sight.**

 

Fafnir Squadron: Airborne group incoming. Fafnir 7, Fox Three. --This new pilot fired another missile, this one seeming to be an air-to-air one, as it dashed through the air, heading toward Alisson's--

Alisson: G-gh...!

Wesley: Dammit!!! Confirmed XLAA launch! Increase speed and break! --He broke from his current path to go back with his team--

Jared: Maverick 3, Move it! --Yelled over his radio, panicked enough to loose his calm--

Alisson: --Pretty scared because the missile alarms, her breathe got shaky and loud. Despite this, manageed to accelerate and turn--

Wesley: Keep at it! Don't give up just yet!

Alisson: No use… I can't shake it! Unable to evade! --Very desperate, makes slight turns, not finding a good opening to evade--

Jared: Don't give up, dang it! You still have a chance. Don't break the turn!

Wesley:It's no use... --He soon managed to catch up. He quickly dropped speed to stay behind Alisson's plane, keeping her tail covered-- Kids, I want you to fly to Ustio! I’ll buy you some time and get them on me, alright?

Jared: Wha-Captain? What are you saying?

Wesley: This battle was lost before it started. We’re outnumbered, and we’ll be outmaneuvered, soon --He soon glanced at the planes of his wingmen, then at his panels, moving the visor from his eyes, calmly speaking to them-- Time for you to show me what you nuggets are worth.

Alisson: Captain Barlow...? --She turned back at him, stabilizing her plane, now flying in a straight line, giving her back to him and to the aggressor planes--

Wesley: I didn't tell you to stop, DeBlanc! --The missile alerts stopped sounding on Alisson's craft, while Wesley's started sounding-- I managed to block your signal and made the missile chase me. Now you're good to go! --He swiftly rolled and turned right, heading back to the enemy formation--

Alisson: Captain!

Wesley: I don't wanna hear any more whining! --He grunted at her out in annoyance. The missile soon passed over his vertical stabilizers, exploding meters away, making his plane shake-- Dammit! Fly to Ustio and escape from those guys while they're still far from you. I don't wanna leave thinking that you kids didn't make it, either... Make your Captain proud, will ya?

Alisson: Captain, what have you done!? Dang it, you can't sacrifice yourself like that! --She rolled her plane aggresively, hitting on the air brakes to turn hard, heading back to him-- I'm heading back!

Jared: Alisson, what are you doing!? --He made the same maneuver, following her closely to cover her back--

Fafnir Squadron: They're pulling back? Okay, Fafnir 2, requesting permission to engage.

Fafnir Squadron: Fafnir 1, roger. Down them all.

 

**The whole formation of enemy planes soon appeared over Artemis airspace. There were eight fighter aircrafts, and the other 7 looked to be attack planes, seeming to be MIR-2000D's, due their delta-wing shape. The attackers were the ones responsible of firing the missiles at the base. all the same model, sporting the same dark gold scheme. One of them passed by Jared's plane, flying away to turn back and position himself onto Jared's tail.**

 

Jared: --He saw the other plane dashing by him, noticing some of the roundels painted onto it. They had the head of a dragon, breathing fire as its jaws were open, giving a ferocious and intimidating look, while having one of its eyes burning in bright blue flames-- That emblem... Fafnir? The dragon of legend...

Wesley: --Shook his head at them, quickly turning back to shake his wingmen off, heading toward one of the enemy planes-- I can't believe you, kids...! Dammit, why are you so stubborn...? --He quietly said to himself--

Fafnir Squadron: --Another plane from the enemy squadron rolled onto Alisson and Jared, firing his machine guns at them, as if trying to shake push them away from Wesley-- Fafnir 5, guns call! They're trying to regroup!

    

**The two Falcons were forced to break formation as the bullets passed by their noses, nearly hitting them. As they broke away, the found themselves now heading toward the Zermatt valleys, toward Ustio, just like Wesley wanted them to do.**

 

Wesley: Talking about your enemy doing you favors... Jared, Alisson, don't insist! Just leave, already! --He rolled right to head back into the furball, firing two of his Sidewinder missiles at them--

Fafnir Squadron: They're firing. Fafnir 5, breaking!

Alisson: Captain Barlow, You can't! --Just looks how Wesley's plane flies away, unable to react-- Captain...!

Fafnir Squadron: Fafnir 1, here. I'm taking care of that Eagle. Fafnir 2 to 8, regroup and pursue the other two.

Fafnir Squadron: Fafnir 2, roger.

Fafnir Squadron: Fafnir 5, missile evaded. I'm going back.

 

**The flight lead soon pushed his nose down, aiming at Wesley's plane, releasing a missile at him right away. Wesley soon turned back, in an attempt to evade the shot, but stopped all of the sudden, the nose of his plane pointing upwards, giving the belly of his craft to the missile**

 

Wesley: … I guess it's time for me, kids. I'll be seeing you around...

Jared: Captain Barlow! ... CAPTAIN!

 

**The missle hit Wesley's plane, turning it into a plummeting fire ball. The base down below was now burning into a whole inferno. Artemis had become nothing but burning steel and ashes as the bombs rained upon it...**

 

Fafnir Squadron: Bandit down. Fafnir 2, maneuvering onto the remaining ones.

Alisson: Captain!!! ... Captain!!! --Tearing up, looking how Wesely’s plane went down-- Captain Barlow…

Jared: … Thi- ... This can’t be happening…

 

_I wasn't able to move a single finger… I just watched how our base turned into flames… I just saw his plane hitting the ground…  I was hoping to see a parachute, desperate to see him alive...But... There was none. It took me a few seconds to realize that we were alone... All I could hear now were Alisson's crying, trying to make contact with Captain Barlow... Her voice shattered all my strenghts..._

 

Alisson: C-captain, please respond...! Captain! Dammit...

Jared: --Silently glances up at the planes behind them, the missile warnings slowly beeping repeatedly onto his helmet--

Alisson: It was my fault… --She suddenly hit the panel of her plane, crying out in weakness-- He died because my fault! They aimed at me and...

Jared: Alisson…

Alisson: And now he’s gone… Jared, he…

Jared: You heard him… We must fly to Ustio…

Alisson: --Some light whimpering could be heard through her mic--

Jared: Alisson! --An outburst of courage comes out of him, but was rather brief-- React! Listen to me!! He sacrificed himself protecting you! He wouldn't have sacrificed himself without a reason...! Now, calm down, and listen carefully!

Alisson: --Flinched slightly as she heard his loud tone, looking at her panels a bit in shock. She managed to get a hold of herself and listened to him willingly, moving her plane through the valley, as they were now entering a rather narrow path-- A-alright... I'm all ears...

Jared: --He moved his plane along with her, accelerating a bit to position himself in front of her to lead her-- We… We must fly lower and fly through the region's valleys. Cover our radar signature while we can. Their radars won't detect us at low altitude. Just like the intrusion training...

Alisson: ... Yeah, I remember... --Moved the visor of her eyes to clean her eyes, then maneuvered closer to him-- Right behind you.

Jared: Ok, then. Don`t lose my tail. --Pushed the flight stick and lowered his plane's nose, looking back to see if they had planes after them-- We must be quick...

 

_We descended rapidly, giving our planes thrust enough to reach over 700 Km/h, trying to lose those planes. Alisson was nervous, but I knew that she was able to fly along with me. We had to lose those guys at all cost, even if it meant us to risk our own integrity, flying through narrow mountains at  full throttle..._

 

Fafnir Squadron: Wait... What? Aaahh, screw them! I lost their signal. They accelerated way quicker than anticipated. Switching to long-range tracking.

Fafnir Squadron: They're still there... Covering their signature, huh...? We just have to find them around the valleys. Fafnir 3, come with me, we're going into the valley. The rest go up and search from above.

 

_I could hear them speaking through the radio interceptions. I knew they could hear us, as well... Two of their aircrafts were coming at us, heading toward the valley. They didn't know, though, that this region was known for being a giant maze, made out of endless crevasses, all with trees to cover them. The valleys would lead to a certain point, only to split in two different ways. Once inside, a plane could end anywhere within the country... That was our only hope of survival. We had to take the chance now, or else, we would be doomed._

 

Jared: --He sighed deeply as he heard the missile warning turn off-- Thank God... We lost them, at least for now...

Alisson: They're not firing... J-Jared...

Jared: Let's keep dropping our altitude. A hundred meters from the ground would do... Just fly low and steady, and... Let's hope for the best...

Alisson: Undrestood... --A very faint sobbing could be heard through the radio-- It's the only thing we can do...

Jared: Don't lose me... We might need to turn off the radio, as well... Alisson... Good luck. --He silently turned off his radio, pushing his nose lower until they were almost grazing the trees bellow--

Alisson: ... Good luck... --She sighed shakily, turning off her radio, then following him closely--

 

_At that point… There were not much we could do. Just fly and follow the valley trail toward Ustio. At least 30 minutes passed, trying to lose them. The longest 30 minutes of my life... I turned my radio on for some sporadic seconds, trying to intercept any chatter from them. I was lucky enough to catch a conversation... Something that lit our path..._

 

Fafnir Squadron: No use. Radar's been clean since we started tracking. Visibility is poor. Visual tracking not possible.

Fafnir Squadron: ... Fafnir 1 to all units. We have done our primary task here. They’re not priority, just leave them to the any other flight that manages to push further. Let's get back to base.

Jared: They're pushing back... --Turns his radio back on-- We lost them.

Alisson: I'm still behind you, Jared.

Jared: Check your plane… Is everything ok?

Alisson: ... Yes, it is. --She gave her panels a second glance, just to make sure--

Jared: Good… Let's go to Ustio… It's the only thing we can do now...

Alisson: Ustio...

 

**The sun was now beyond the mountains, it's light was now absent from the skies. The stars started to be the only things over the darkness... The two pilots were now on their own, making their way to an uncertain destination...**


	2. Frozen Birds

**Somewhere near Valais Air Base**

**Tyrann Mountains, Ustio.**

**1854 Hrs. December 26th, 2007**

**Snowy**

 

 

**The entire region was suffering from a snowstorm. Over the dark skies, two aircrafts, an F-15C with the right wing colored red and a grey F/A-18E with the same wing color, dashed through the snow, heading northwest. This was Galm team, the 66th Air Force Unit of the 1st Air Division from Valais Air Base, and were now soaring through this storm, toward a still unknown destination. Captain Larry Foulke, a seasoned veteran from the Belkan War was in front of his student and wingmate, 2nd Lieutenant Owen Rutger.**

   
Owen: --A young, yet earnest voice came out of the radio-- Sheesh... I don’t see a bloody thing.

Larry: --Stayed silent for a while, until the relaxed tone of a man replied back-- … This snowstorm is surely a pain in the ass. Owen, How you feeling?

Owen: I'm fine, sir. --Answered with ease-- I just wonder why High Command sent us to the air in the middle of a snowstorm…

Larry: You had to get used to it, already. Tyrann Mountains are damn snowy these days. Not for nothing we’re the best air division in the country, huh? --He chuckled slightly as he glanced back at Owen's plane--

Owen: Yes, I know that very well... --Sighed, a bit annoyed about his response-- Let's just get over with this, I'm tired sick of so much cold.

 

**All of the sudden, a radio transmission request appeared onto their panels. It was another plane that was following them closely... Relatively closely. It was an early warning aircraft, watching over them hundreds of miles away.**

   
AWACS: AWACS Eagle Eye, here. Galm Team, do you read me? --The deep and calm voice of an officer came out. The man sounded quite experienced, judging his tone, and had a rather polite and professional demeanor. The transmission choppy, though--

Larry: Loud but barely clear, AWACS.            

Owen: Yep, that's an affirmative. This storm is messing up even our communications.

AWACS: Wheater conditions are that severe, so it's no surprise. Galm Team, maintain your current course.

Owen: --Remained silent for a while, appearing to be in thought-- Umm… AWACS? Answer me something.

AWACS: What happens, Galm 3?

Owen: What’s the matter with today's snowstorm patrol, eh? You already said, it. Weather is terrible. Isn’t it a bit too dangerous to send planes in such severe conditions?

AWACS: This is not a patrol routine, to begin with.

Owen: What the heck? Then what are we doing up here? --Some faint blips soon appear on his radar, making him glance over at them-- Hey... What is this? Some hits just appeared on my radar.

Larry: --Checked his radar, as well-- Huh... Unknown aircraft formation? I got them on radar, as well.

AWACS: We've been getting signals like this since a couple of hours ago. We don't know anything about them yet. They're coming from northeast, so we're blatantly suspecting them to be Belkan planes. In all honesty, I'm not sure, myself.

Owen: Northeast? ... But Recta is just right there. Besides, I don’t see any reason for Belka to attack...

Larry: ... Owen is actually right. Why Belkan planes crossed the border with Recta and came all the way here?

AWACS: We'll make an assumption once you get close to the bogeys. From now, you have to do a fast approach and confirm if they're hostile planes or just civilian transports having issues with their flight path.

Larry: Roger that! Finally, some action after months, eh, Galm 3?

Owen: Don’t remind me --Grunted slightly as he rubbed his face, moving the visor up to do so-- That last mission was a real hindrance.

AWACS: Galm Team, just one more thing before the operation starts. --He called back at them, cautious about a certain information--

Owen: Go ahead.

AWACS: You have permission to fire if they happen to be hostiles. All ordnance use is authorized.

Larry: You heard AWACS, Owen. Get those AMRAAMs ready and steady.

Owen: --Turns on the Master Switch on his panels, activating all the missiles he's carrying-- Confirmed! XMAA sequence authorized! --replied back, sounding quite confident--

Larry: Alright, then. Let's proceed. --He soon placed his hand on the thrust lever, increasing his speed--

Owen: --Right behind Larry, yaws to the right to give him some maneuvering space--

 

**Both Ustian planes turned on their afterburners, their planes roaring over the Tyrann mountains. A few moments passed, until AWACS replied to them**

 

AWACS: Contact with bogeys in 20 miles, Angels 1. No radio transmission confirmed.

Larry: Don't let your guard down, Owen… Be prepared for anything.

Owen:  --Nods to himself while having his thumb dancing around the missile triggers-- As if I didn't know... Well, alright. Roger that, Galm 2.

AWACS: 10 miles. --The radio communications went silent for some brief seconds until the blips got darker-- Contact.

 

**The two Ustian planes flew just above the unknown group of what it seemed to be four MiG-29 Yuktobanian-manufactured planes. Once they passed over, the unkown group soon broke formation and headed back, aiming at Galm.**

 

Unknown squadron: Are those the same we’re chasing?

Unknown squadron: If they aren’t then I think they might be Ustios.

Unknown squadron: Whoever they are, chase them down. I’m not agreeable with the leftovers of Fafnir Squadron. Let’s take them out! Break formation and engage!

AWACS: Galm Team, Bandits confirmed! They`re breaking formation! --Alerted by the sudden formation break of the enemy, sends Galm a notice--

Larry: You tell me that! Galm 3, engage. Break formation and fire at will!

Owen: Roger! Galm 3, engage!

 

**Galm Team maneuvered skillfully and turned to attack the bandits, slowly getting lost within the storm, using the bad weather on their advantage.**

 

Unknown squadron: What!? I lost visual! Where the hell did they go?

Unknown squadron: They're still on radar, but... I don't see them. Wait a second, missile alert! All planes, break-

 

**The group of planes got hit by a several missiles appearing as if out of nowhere from the front of the formation. Galm team then regrouped and passed over the falling planes, reappearing from the snow, as if mocking their enemy.**

 

Larry: Hah! Nice one, Galm 3! --Proudly praises Owen's kills--

Owen: Didn't even break a sweat --Smirked just as proudly under his oxygen mask, glancing over Larry's plane--

Larry: Don't get too cocky over there, kiddo.

AWACS: Eagle Eye, here. Second group of bandits coming at high speed. Four of them. Same attack vector from before. Shoot them all down.

Larry: Understood. Galm 3, let's get the job done and go home.

Owen: Affirmative. They won't know what hit 'em!

 

**Galm turned back to the previous direction they were heading and started to track the planes on their radars. Once detected, they fired once again their remaining AMRAAM missiles in an attempt of shooting them all down.**

  
Unknown squadron: We got missiles incoming! --Frantically speaking on the radio--

Unknown squadron: Break formation! Evade!

 

**The missiles passed over them, giving them some time to regroup and search for their attackers**

     

AWACS: XMAA sequence off target.

Larry: Huh. These guys are really something. --Replied to Eagle Eye, very confident and worked up about the dogfight-- Galm 3, we're going close! Give 'em hell!

Owen: --Shakes his right hand before nodding in agreement-- Let's make Tyrann Mountains into a scrapyard, already!

Unknown squadron: This snow is damn thick! I don’t see anything! --Managed to spot the red wings incoming from the distance, the squares clearly showing up in his HUD-- There!

Unknown squadron: There’s two of them!  
  
Unknown squadron: How can they be so good in this storm!?

 

**Galm team approached rapidly from head on. Larry soon fired one of his AIM-9 Sidewinder heat seeker missiles, Owen firing another. In matter of seconds, two of the four planes got shot down. The Ustian planes soon jink right and positioned themselves behind the MiGs, moving right onto their blind spots to keep themselves from visual contact.**

 

Unknown squadron: Oh no! Miecz 3 and 4 are down!

Unknown squadron: Those bastards! --Enraged, turned his plane back at them-- They better get ready for this!

AWACS: Warning! Confirm enemy radar spike!

Larry: --Grunted as he started listening the missile warning-- Well, they reacted fast, I'll give them that. Galm 3!

Owen: Right behind ya, sir!

 

**The two Ustian planes pulled up and hid inside a heavy cloud, only to jink left, positioning themselves back onto the bandits. They were a bit off their position, as the enemies had some room to fire back at them.**

   
Unknown squadron: Visual confirm! Miecz 1, Fox Two!

Unknown squadron: Miecz 2, Fox Two!

 

**Two missiles were headed to Galm Team. They reacted and pushed down their noses, in order to evade the projectiles. The missiles burred right over their planes, getting lost in the air. Galm then pulled back and turned right quite aggressively, returning to the MiGs' tails.**

  
Larry: Galm 2, Fox Two! --Fired another Sidewinder, taking the chance that they were in perfect place for a clean shot--

Owen: Fox Two! --Catching up with Larry, fires away along with him--

Unknown squadron: Dammit! Who the hell are these guys!?

 

**The enemy planes had nearly no time to evade. They turned to different sides, only to get shot down a couple of seconds later.**

 

Unknown squadron: Dammit, can’t maintain altitude! Bailing out! --One of the pilots soon ejected from the seat, soon seeing his companion going out with him-- Damned Ustios...

Owen:  That'll show them a lesson. You don't mess with Ustians during a snowstorm.

Pixy: What can I say? That was too easy --He chuckled and smiled brightly-- Who's going down next?

AWACS: Hold on. We're analyzing the situation. --He soon went silent, taking about half a minute to reply-- Galm Team, Third group of bandits inbound. Two of them, heading to Valais Air Base. They might make contact within two minutes.

Owen: Another two? Damn, these guys are really sending a whole air division at us.

Larry: Hold on, Galm 3. I managed to hear those guys talking…

AWACS: We managed to intercept some communications. Which are you referring to, Galm 2?

Larry: Try looking for something regarding “The planes we’re chasing” or “Leftovers of Fafnir Squadron”

Owen: Huh? --Looked at Larry's plane, a bit confused-- What are you up to with this?

AWACS: ... Indeed, they mentioned they were chasing two planes.

Owen: Well, how many planes do you see, right now?

AWACS: Two of them… Might be a coincidence. Better not take any chances. Just proceed to intercept.

Larry: Hm... Alright, won't protest, in that case. Galm 3, you better keep up with me.

 

**Both Ustian planes set up their afterburners once again and flew toward the other two unknown aircrafts. The lights of Valais' runway could be seen from where they were, meaning that they were already close enough.**

 

Larry: ... There they are. Confirm bandits visual on HUD. 11 O'clock, Angels 3

Owen: They’re flying quite low… I can barely see them on radar. Well, they know how to cover their signals, but it won’t be enough, anymore.

AWACS: Galm Team, proceed to shoot them down.

Pixy: Wait a second.. The pilots are ejecting! --Managed to see something getting jettisoned from the planes--

Owen: What the-? We’re not even attacking and they bailed out?

AWACS: --Took his time to reply, as he was trying to confirm the situation-- Affirmative. Bandits downed near Valais Air Base.

Larry: This got real strange. What were those guys thinking?

Owen: Maybe got scared and decided to escape? It was a better idea if they saw their pals getting annihiliated a while ago.

AWACS: Let the base's land crew handle that. The area seems to be clear of all enemy threats.  Galm Team, well job. The patrol is over now. Return to base.  
  
Owen: Oh, now this is a patrol? Just make up your mind, already, AWACS...

Larry: --Kept glancing down at the downed planes, rather intrigued--

Owen: Captain Foulke? What do you think?

Larry: ... I'll never guess what was on their minds. The hell I know if their planes were fine or had some sort of malfunction.

Owen: I guess we’ll have to find out when the ground crew gets them, Captain...

Pixy: ... Let's go back home, then. We've got no more to do up here.

   
**After such short, yet intense battle, Galm Team made their way back to Valais, landing their planes reaching to safety. About half an hour passed after the confrontation, and the land recon crew was sent to investigate the crash zone. It took them some time to get there, in search of the escapee pilots. The Humvees slowly traveled the snowy terrain until they found the wrecks...**

 

Valais Staff: --With a lantern at hand, walking outside, the Humvees following him slowly. Wearing a pair of goggles and a thick scarf around his mouth, his grey camo uniform was starting to get covered with snow--

Valais Staff: Brrrr… It's getting damn cold out here. Don't you think so, Werner? --Up on the turret of the vehicle, blowing air into his palms. The man had his helmet next to the machine gun, revealing his short, black hair--

Werner: Shut up and keep looking for them, Baelz. Wait... THERE! STOP! We found them! --He called out for the small platoon to stop once they spotted the pilots laying onto the snow, not so far from the plane wrecks--

Baelz: --Gets down the vehicle and aims his rifle to them, along with the other soldiers-- They're… They're lying on the ground… --Got close to them to see if they`re still alive-- You think they're dead?

       
  
**In front of their eyes, two young looking pilots were lying unconsious on the cold snow. One was a man, with black hair and long fringes over his forehead, nearly reaching his right eye. The other one was a red haired woman. Her somewhat wavy hair reached a bit beyond the shoulders. Apart from that, only their insignias and their helmets laying right next to each of them could be distinguished.**  
  
  
Werner: How are they? --Walked closer to Werner, the man with the lantern--

Baelz: They're still alive… But probably nearing hypothermia... --Still checking their palms and pulse-- I can't believe it…

Werner: What happens, Baelz? Something wrong with them?

Baelz: They're just kids. They're even younger than me, I dare to say...  They must be 20 or a bit less... I can’t believe they are the pilots Larry was talking about...

Werner: Captain Foulke? ... Well, whatever the case, they’re here, and they’re enemies. --As he got closer, he could appreciate better the insignias on their uniforms-- Wait, hang on a second. Check their insignias. Their uniform... --His face soon expressed some surprise-- T-they're from Unes...!

Baelz: Unes, you said!? How can you tell?

Werner: Just look at their roundels. The red and white winged pentagon...

Baelz: So, you think...? They’re survivors of the attack? --Kneeled down next to them to get a better look of the insignias--

Werner: That is most likely... --Picks his radio-- Lieutenant Werner Braumgart to Valais. I found the downed pilots. Looks like they're from Unes.

Valais CT: Ah... --A bit taken aback from the news-- U-understood, Lieutenant. Proceed on getting them here. Head to base immediately.

Werner: Good copy. --Finished the transmission-- Ok, gentlemen! we got cargo! Make some space in the Humvees, we’re taking prisoners!

Baelz: Wait... Aren’t they more like refugees?

Werner: Same difference, they’re in our custody, in any case. Let’s get going!

     

**The group soon took them into the vehicles and turned around, heading back to base... As they drove back, the soldiers accompanying the Unes pilots felt a bit sad for them, as they started talking about some sort of invasion over the small country... The attack was so quick, anyone would have thought that it would have made sense to see a couple of pilots fleeing for their lives... And their rambling continued until they reached Valais...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Second chapter in such short time... Well, first one, but counting the prologue, it makes them two. For the Ace Combat fans who might read this, I'm sure that you are probably thinking "Why bringing Solo Wing Pixy back?". I will explain things... Eventually. For now, just bear with me.


	3. Airs of War

**Interrogation room, Building C, Valais Air Base**

**Tyrann Mountains, Ustio**

**2159 Hrs. December 26th, 2007**

**Snowy**

 

 

**As the land crew got the pilots, they soon took them to Valais main building, into the interrogation room. However, the young female was in critical state and was sent to the clinical station to be taken care of. Lieutenant Colonel William Schmidt, commander in chief of Valais, ordered Larry Foulke, Galm Team's lead to go interrogate the one in better shape, personally. Even when he was ordered to go, Larry felt that he had to go himself and find out the truth, so the request was more than welcome.**

**The man entered the room, holding two cups of coffee, one in each hand. He looked a bit aged, but that was to be expected from a man that was in his early fourties... His hair was rather short, combed backwards, and the fringes in front upwards, making a soft mohican. His eyes were colored in a darker tone. His uniform, a common olive green, was also covered by a long winter coat, colored in black. He soon put the cups down on the table and pulled a chair, sitting in front of the unconscious male pilot…**

 

Larry: --Examined his uniform for a bit and noticed the red and white winged pentagon-- Unes…

???: --He looked quite tired. His skin was pale, and had small scratches over his face. He, however, started to wake up, looking quite disorientated-- … Where... Where am I? --His dark green eyes stared at the room in confusion. The cold soon stung his body, gripping the fleece blanket onto him tightly, covering himself-- I-It’s cold…!

Larry: Hey, chill out. You just got rescued by the land crew. --Tried to calm down the young man, leaning over to pat his shoulder-- They said you and your partner nearly reach hypothermia. Just calm down and arrange your thoughts...

???: --Shaking, already, just nodded, blowing air into his hands and shaking them rapidly-- ...

Larry: Here. --Pushed one of the coffee cups closer to him-- It will help for the cold. Take a sip. --Rested his back on the chair and took a sip of his cup-- I would have brought some hot whiskey, but I don't know if you like liquor...

???: --Slowly grabbed his cup and held it, feeling the warm flowing slowly over his hands, letting the steam reach his face-- Th-thanks… Coffee will be fine...

Larry: You feeling good? I bet that aimless roaming around the mountains was pretty tough. --Keeping a very relaxed demeanor toward the Unean pilot--

???: --He nodded slowly, looking at him, feeling slightly intimidated--

Larry: Well, anyway... They ordered me to ask you some questions... You might know already the situation you're into. Are you ready?

???: --Hesitantly nodded at him, after a few seconds of thought--

Larry: First of all… What’s your name and rank? Squadron number, air division… Anything you remember about that.

Jared: … 2nd L-Lieutenant Jared Farrelle… Unean 5th Air Force Branch, 5th Tactical Fighter Wing… Mister...

Larry: --Sighed quietly to himself, rubbing his face slightly-- Gee… Ok… Your airbase…? Should I assume... Artemis…? --Threw at him the name just like that, assuming that Jared came from that base--

Jared: --Eyes got a bit wider as he heard the name-- Y-You know what happened at Artemis…? Wh-Who are you…? Where am I?

Larry: Take it easy. You’re in Valais Air Base. Valais Air Base, Ustio. I am Captain Larry Foulke from Galm Team, 1st Air Division. But they call me Solo Wing or Pixy. And yes, we all know. Since Unes got attacked, emergency transmissions were coming like crazy, so we’re on maximum alert.

Jared: U-Ustio…? W-we made it…? --Gazed down at his cup a bit in surprise--

Larry: Were you escaping from the blitz? We managed to shoot down your pursuers. Or they seemed to be, at least... Mind telling me what happened? --Leaned over the table to rest his hands onto it interlocking his fingers in a reflexive manner as he held his own hands together-- How was the attack? Or you probably don't want to bring that up, just yet...

Jared: … --He remained silent for some seconds, hanging his head in sorrow-- … I don’t know... Alisson, Captain Barlow and I were on a patrol routine The usual sortie. Just fly around the region and go back... Just some mere warm up exercises... We were going back home when control tower alerted us about bogeys incoming… The last thing I remember was… C-captain getting shot down and we trying to lose them flying over the valleys all the way here… Then the rest is gone…

Larry: I see... So that is what happened... I'm not surprised. Unes military was simply too small... And you were all caught off-guard. They didn't give you any chance...

Jared: ... I was very scared... I thought for a second we were not gonna make it... --His hands soon started shaking a bit and lets the cup down to avoid dropping it-- I’ve... Never been so scared in my life... --He soon grit teeth a bit, trying to stay calm-- I wish I could have been a better pilot to shoot them down and- --He was soon interrupted by Larry--

Larry: Hey... Don't let it get to you, Jared. We pilots have been rookies at some point... Some of us have lost companions in battle. Is hard for a rookie to lose his captain, but the least you can do for him is to go on... Honour his memory, live up to his expectations to their fullest. Fear is natural for us humans... As much as grief... It might be hard for you, but you also need to realize how far you've come... Hm? --He soon leaned over to pat Jared's shoulder, trying to give the guy some moral support--

Jared: --He went quiet for some minutes, trying to arrange his thought, getting strenghts from what Larry had told to him. After letting some faint tears down, he calmed down, then faced back at Larry-- … It is really hard for me... But... You're right, sir...

Larry: Nice. Now I feel I should tell you some bad news...

Jared: Bad news…? What do you mean…? --He straightened his torso a bit, fearing something else might happen--

Larry: ... --He looked at his cup for some seconds, rubbing his neck due the stress that this day has caused. After sighging and blowing the air out quietly, he spoke up-- To put it bluntly... Unes is at war, and it's losing. We've just confirmed that the Rectan Military had invaded Unean territory. We don’t know their motives, though, but Rectans are heading to Point Grace… The news and intelligence say that the country might be taken over next morning.

Jared: --His irises get a bit smaller by the news. He was in shock-- I-In… War…!? It can’t be…! Unes… But Unes is a peaceful country...! They have no reason to attack, why…!? --He tried to stand up, wishing to walk out of the room out in angst-- Why Unes...!?

Larry: I’m sorry to be the bringer of this kind of news. I- --He soon got interrupted by someone knocking on the door from outside--

Valais Crew: Captain Foulke. We've got more information update coming from Unes.

Larry: Ah... Dang it... Hang on a second, Jared. --He soon stood up and turned to the door, walking out--

Jared: … --Trying to digest the news, just grabbed his head in disbelief-- Dammit...! It just can't be... What have we done to deserve this!? First Artemis, now... Why is this happening!? Why now...?

Larry: --About half a minute later, comes back inside to sit down again-- … Ok, Unes government just made an emergency call to the international community. They’re requesting support to all members of the Assembly of Nations. Ustio is also in risk of being attacked within the next days, I'm afraid... Looks like Recta is going balls out on the world, now...

Jared: This can’t be happening… Unes… My country is full of innocent people… Why would they attack…?

Larry: I've made the same question countless times, when I was younger… Wars always have no reason to begin, in the first place. I don’t know why, and yet... There’s nothing much that can be done, so far. The Belkan War was nothing different from this…

Jared: --Gasped a bit in surprise, realizing that he was talking with a Belkan War veteran-- ... You... You fought back in The Belkan War? 13 years ago…

Larry: --He simply nodded, looking back at him-- Can't say I was a fine soldier, but yeah, I did... I wish I could have been anything else than a pilot, back then. But, that's another story... Anyways, you and your partner will be moved to the barracks until the Lieutenant Colonel decides what to do with you.

Jared: What do you mean? Am I... Are you going to take us as refugees until this war ends...?

Larry: It seems like it. I don't think the guy will ask your support in this after what happened with your planes.

Jared: Th-there must be something I can do! --He slowly stood up and walked closer to Larry, clenching his hands tightly-- My country is at war! I can’t let innocent people suffer! My people! My family is there! Please, there must be something! I cannot allow Rectans take what Unes has worked so hard to achieve! I was born in Unes... That is why I joined the Air Force... There must be something, Captain...

Larry: --Looked at him, slightly surprised by his reaction, but ended up chuckling faintly. He then stood up and placed his hands into the coat's pockets-- It's been a while since I heard someone willing to do so much for his country... A friend of mine was just like that... --He turned his back to him and glanced at the door-- You need to rest, first... I’ll go talk to Lieutenant Colonel and tell him about your request, tomorrow.

Jared: You must help me, Captain... --Frowned a bit, as he couldn't stand feeling so useless--

Larry: I’m hoping there’s a solution to your dilemma... For now, let’s go see how your partner is going.

Jared: ... Alisson... Ok, lead the way, sir. --He slowly turned to pick up his cup, ready to follow Larry out of the room--

 

**They got out the interrogation room and headed toward the clinical station where Alisson, Jared’s wingman, was being treated. They walked over the halls of the main building, soon heading out to what seemed to be a small courtyard in the open. Once they crossed it, they reached the dormitories, where the clinical station was. It was right next to the entrance, so they didn't walk that much once they were inside... They entered the place and went straight to go check Jared's partner, having the permission of the nurse that was on shift.**

 

Jared: --Walked over one of the stretchers, the one where Alisson was lying down, very well covered, putting his cup on the stand next to her stretcher--

 

**There she was. The red haired girl was lying down in deep slumber. Some of her fringes barely covered her peaceful and kind, yet anguished and fatigued expression on her scratched and somewhat pale face. She looked pretty young to be involved in such tragic situation...**

 

Larry: --Walked over to see how the girl was doing-- So this is your partner, eh...?

Jared: Yes. Alisson DeBlanc. My wingmen since we joined Unes Air Force. --Moved his hand to gently caress hers soothingly-- A really good friend of mine...

Larry: ... She's beautiful... A shame such wonderful lady got caught up in all this... I'll give you some time, alright? It's getting late.

Jared: Ah... Sure, Captain... Wait... Wait! --He quickly turned back, glancing over Larry, as something had crossed his mind--

Larry: Huh? --Turned over to Jared-- What is it?

Jared: ... Thanks for all the support, sir... --He slowly stood up and faced at him, saluting him out in respect--

Larry: --Slowly smiled and turned his back to him-- Keep the formalities for later... I'm just an old geezer trying to do some good for this country... --He just smiled to himself and waved back at him as he left the room--

Jared: --Watched silently how Larry left the room, then turned back to sit down onto Alisson’s stretcher-- Captain Larry Foulke... A peculiar man, I've got to say...

Nurse: Huh? --A young looking woman came in, wearing the average air base nurse uniform, holding a notepad in hands. Her hair was black, tied in a ponytail-- Ohh, you must be the guy the land crew rescued not so long ago! --She smiled at him, actually glad to see him awake and standing-- You guys were lucky. You both were reaching hypothermia.

Jared: Now you tell me... It has been the worst day of my life, but... I'm here, and that is what counts. --He then gazed upon Alisson, worrying a bit for her-- Will she be ok?

Nurse: We took care of her, don’t worry. She reached her limits, so she's just fatigued... --She explained to him as she examined the notepad-- She’ll be waking up the next morning, hopefully. Now, as for you... --She soon walked over, picking his chin rather gently, looking into his eyes-- You look pretty well... How do you feel?

Jared: I think I’m fine… Just very cold, and I have a terrible headache...

Nurse: Hm... Everything seems normal... I'll give you some pills so you can sleep without troubles, okay?

Jared: Thanks... Some sleep might do some wonders on me, right now... --He smiled at her lightly, then glanced down at the floor for some seconds-- Maybe all this is just a horrible nightmare...

Nurse: ... I see... --She nodded to him, handing him the pills and a bottle of water from one of the cabinets-- Now, if you could help me taking your friend to her room...

Jared: Wait... What? --He glanced at her questioningly-- Can't she stay in here?

Nurse: It gets unbearably cold in here, since the heating system in the clinic is getting repaired... It'll be a good idea if you guys shared a room for tonight --She laughed a bit at him as he unlocked the stretcher's brakes, slowly moving her out of the room-- I trust you guys won't do something crazy in there, eh?

Jared: --Helping her with the brakes, began pushing her carefully, simply rolled his eyes while cracking an embarrassement smile-- Oh shush... I might be young, but I'm adult enough to know how to behave... Besides... That would be the least of my worries, right now.

Nurse: --She chuckled back at him-- That's the spirit... Just make sure to cheer up, will you?

 

**The nurse led him to the dorms building. A single, 4-stories building only made of dorms that were connected with the main building by long corridors and gardens between each. These parts of the base seemed to be recently built.**

 

Nurse: Thank God the administrative building and the dormitories are connected by corridors and not only sidewalks… There’s a pretty bad snowstorm out there. Tyrann mountains are know for the constant snowy climate. The only warm place here are the hangars, when the planes are starting their engines.

Jared: Whoa... --Looking at the building-- The dorms here seem really big. I bet the rooms are just as big... Artemis didn't have many buildings like these...

Nurse: A bit, yeah. For the number of people living at the base, yes. Valais has been quite modernized for the past couple of years.

 

**They finally reach one room at the end of the dorms corridor. It seems the first floor was exclusively reserved for pilots and air crews.**

 

Nurse: This room will be fine. I’ll leave you on your own. Now I need to go. You can leave the stretcher in the corridor, if you feel like it. Now rest well and cover your friend for me. --Bowed to him politely and quietly left back to the medical station--

Jared: Ah, but, wait…! Are you really sure about this?

 

**All of the sudden, another guy got out the room behind Jared. He seemed a bit too young to be a pilot in service. He looked like he was around 19 years old. His hair was a a bit longer than average, reaching down his nape. It was messy, with a dark brown color. His eyes were as dark as his hair. At first look, he seemed to be a temperamental person. He had a frowning expression, though it wasn’t as obvious.**

 

Owen: Huh? --Looked at Jared, then at his uniform-- Ohh... So you’re the Unean pilot.

Jared: And... Who might you be, pray tell? --Looking at him a bit surprised--

Owen: 2nd Lieutenant Owen Rutger. Galm’s second pilot and Captain Foulke’s wingman at your service --Says without any emotion, cleaning one of his ears with his little finger--

Jared: What...? --Gazed at him questioningly-- Aren’t you... A bit... Too young to be here...?

Owen: --Sighed and scratched head, a bit irritated-- Can't a 19 year old be a seasoned pilot without being pestered due his age? Sheesh... You don't look that old, neither, you know that?

Jared: ... Ah... I'm sorry? I'm just not used to see people of my age... --He kept his confusion glance at him, but shook the thought out of his mind and opened the room's door, pushing Alisson's stretcher in--

Owen: --Walks over and opens the door fully-- There you go, Romeo. It might have been quite a day, so I won't talk much... Just go sleep, already. Take care of your lady friend.

Jared: --He stopped suddenly, staying quiet for a while, before looking back at Owen-- What... Are you talking about…?

Owen: ... Let's not assume things and let's say that she's your partner, then... Sorry! You two looked like you were in a relationship of some sort.

Jared: No! --His cheeks got a faint red tone after hearing Owen's assumption-- Can't a guy and a lady be friends just like that? --He scowled irritated and pulled the stretcher further into the room-- First time someone assumes that right off the bat...

Owen: Don't blame me! --He simply shrugged his shoulders and took out a pait of blankets from one of the bunk bed's drawers-- Can't deny you look worried as hell for her.

Jared: I am, I will be honest on that aspect... --Once the stretcher was close enough, he took the girl in arms, with the few strenghts he had, and tried to put her down onto the bed--

Owen: --Walked over and helped Jared by lifting Alisson's legs-- Alright, I think she'll be fine, in here...

Jared: Okay, thanks... --Nodded at him, then pulled the stretcher out of the room-- All I want is this to end, already...

Owen: ... Needless to say, it must have been hell on earth for you, eh...?

Jared: --Without turning back to him, sighed quite loudly and nodded in silence--

Owen: --Crossing his arms, he walked out the room, heading back to his-- You'll have payback time sooner or later... Don't let the sadness get the best of you...

Jared: ... I will have it, you can count on it... --He simply replied, sounding rather grim-- ... Owen... Thanks, by the way. For the little help... You seem like a nice pal, so far.

Owen: Just don't let that hatred go up to your head, though. Vengeance is a dish that's served cold... You seem like a really gentle man. You don't want to become a killing machine... No one does. --He said as he walked in, then turned back at him-- Sleep well, buddy. We'll talk tomorrow.

Jared: --He quietly nodded and went back to his room, closing the door slowly--


	4. Skies Of Winter

**********

 

  _And the skies turned gray, the clouds shutting the ether._

> _The winds blowed heavily. The ether had perished._
> 
>  
> 
> _An ominous storm nearing, and darkness now lurking..._
> 
> _People began looking, as for hope they were searching._
> 
>  
> 
> _The people gazed up, with turmoil within their hearts._
> 
> _The radiant king now in slumber, his birds were now gone._
> 
>  
> 
> _When birds had stopped flying, and skies stopped shining._
> 
> _In a dark day, tales say, a demon shall awaken._
> 
> _Fafnir, people whispers in fear, in a cold day of winter..._
> 
>  
> 
> **********
> 
>  

 

 

**Base Crew Dormitories Building A, Valais Air Base**

**Tyrann Mountains, Ustio**

**0711 Hrs. December 27 th, 2007**

**Clear Sky**

 

 

**The night passed, and so did the snowstorm… The sun was coming out once again after the tempest the Unean pilots survived past night, a day after the merciless attack on Artemis base…**

 

Jared: --He was still sleeping deeply, but his rest seemed uneasy. He was sweating and shaking slightly. His eyes shut tightly, and his breath getting heavier-- … CAPTAIN! --He soon woke up abruptly. His head then hit the top of the bunk bed where he was-- Agh, dammit! --Started rubbing it rapidly, hissing loudly in pain-- For heaven’s sake…! Alisson…? --Looked over her bed once the pain cooled down a bit--

Alisson: --There she was, sitting on the corner of her bed next to the room’s closet, resting her back on it, hugging her knees. Her green eyes, covered by her fiery orange locks, were gazing down in sadness-- … Jared… --Her voice sounded broken. Some gentle whimpering could also be heard-- I-It… It wasn’t a dream, was it…?

Jared: Alisson…? --He quietly stood up and went over to sit next to her after noticing that she was moved by something--

Alisson: … --She gazed away, sobbing as quietly as she could, trying not to look as broken, staying silent for some seconds-- I still remember the Christmas night… --She smiled in sorrow, slowly glancing over Jared-- The people at the base, they all were eager because the Christmas dinner… They even gave us presents, the silly people… Captain was so calm that day, we enjoyed the night so much… --A grimace soon could be seen on her face, covering her mouth. She then let a shaky sigh escape her lips, slowly falling apart-- Captain Barlow…

Jared: … --Soon hung his head, looking at the ground-- … I bet he was happy…

Alisson: … And now he’s gone… The captain’s gone…! --She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head in disbelief, hanging her head onto her knees as she began crying her sadness out--

Jared: … --Unable to reply back, he simply glanced at her, unable to give her any supporting words-- …

Alisson: I-if I only moved my plane and followed him to engage those pilots… He would probably be still with us… If only I didn’t let my nerves to d-dominate my… You trusted in me, and I failed to Captain Barlow…! To you…! To everybody! How am I supposed to be a wingman you can trust like this!?

Jared: Alisson, please listen to me… --He managed to gently move his arm to grab her other hand, squeezing it-- …I’m sure that Captain Barlow would have wanted us to keep moving forward, no matter what… I miss him as much as you do, Alisson… But we can’t stay with our arms crossed until this foolish war ends… I must be strong; not only for me, but for you, and for him as well…You have to be strong… That is the least we can do for him… He was the one that looked upon us, knowing that we would become pilots that one day would defend Unes… He, more than anyone, Alisson.

Alisson: --Her expression softened instantly after hearing his words. After a few seconds of complete silence, she stretched her arms to wrap them over his neck, burying her face into his chest, crying out freely as she sought for consolation--

Jared: --Embraced her back tightly-- There… --Whispers to her quietly, letting out some of his own heartache, too, as he let a couple of tears run down his cheeks-- We’ll make it through, I promise… One way or another…

Alisson: --She soon grit her teeth in indignation-- I’m so fed up of losing people I care for…! When everything was so fine… This blasted war…!! --Shook her head into his chest as she lightly punched his shoulders--

Jared: I know, Alisson. I know that very well…

 

**As the seconds passed, Alisson seemed to calm down progressively, not moving away from Jared’s lap, not until she felt stable enough. As the two of them were talking, the nurse that had taken care of Alisson came to the dorms area, carrying a plate in hands, with some pills and a couple of water bottles. She quietly stepped closer to the room, and was about to knock onto the door until she heard the two of them talking to each other...**

 

Alisson: … Jared… --Slowly pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes, sobbing a bit-- … Thank you… It… It stung so hard… I couldn’t resist anymore… I-I’m sorry you had to see me like this…

Jared: It’s all fine… For there are wingmen, don’t you think? --Slowly stretched his hand to gently pat hers, out in consolation--

Alisson: Captain Barlow was like a father to me… --Sighed shakily, cleaning up the last tears coming out her eyes-- It’s just so unfair… What did we do to deserve this, Jared…? Unes was such a peaceful country…

Jared: I do wish to know, as well… Recta couldn’t have attacked us without a good reason… But that doesn’t justify what they did…

Nurse: --Standing behind the door, holding a small container with some pills and a couple of water bottles in hands. She was probably standing there for some minutes, managing to hear everything. Her expression was soft, feeling compassion for them--

Jared: Alright… Let’s get going. We must go and talk with Captain Foulke.

Alisson: W…Who? --Looked at him--

Nurse: Ah…! --Realized that they were going out, and soon decided to knock on the door. Her uniform was the typical military nurse attire, save for a pair of thick high stockings and a pair of fancy winter boots, along with a pair of winter gloves, and had no beret or hat over her head. Her long, black hair was tied in a ponytail, just like last night-- Morning! It’s me, that nurse from yesterday! I thought you guys would need some supplements. You know, you didn’t have anything to eat, last night! --Some slight shyness could be felt on her as she spoke up to them, as if trying to fake the fact that she did listen to everything--

Jared: Ah, her…! H-hang on! --Zipped his flight suit up, then stood up, walking over to open the door-- Ah, morning, ma’am! --Saluted at her out in respect--

Agatha: Oh, come on, you guys have higher ranks than me --Laughed a bit and slowly entered the room-- The name’s Agatha, by the way. Agatha Schulze. Just so you don’t call me “That nurse from yesterday” each time you see me. --She spoke up in a rather bubbly demeanor, bouncing a bit onto herself good-naturedly--

Jared: --Cracked up a smile at Agatha’s overall light-hearted disposition-- Agatha… I will remember it.

Agatha: --She soon turned over Alisson, looking at the room, trying not to bring up anything that would remind them to their past day-- Base command sent me here. It’s just a routine check for everyone that was taken to the nursery. Is everything alright?

Alisson: Ah… --Cleaning her face-- Yes, it was…! I slept like a tree trunk, actually! --She said quite enthusiastically, trying to hide her crying from a while ago--

Agatha: Ah… Your nose is a bit red. Feeling like you caught a cold?

Alisson: I think, yes… We crashed in middle of the mountains, i recall…

Agatha: --Leaned closer to check her skin and eyes, just in case-- And in middle of a snowstorm. You seem ok, but just I’m just being careful --She put the pills and the bottles she had in hands onto the stand close to the beds-- Well, you better takes this, guys.

Jared: --He nodded to her and took the pills, taking them in right away--

Agatha: You must go to a medical check, by the way. That’s what we do with every pilot to see if they’re in flight condition, that’s all!

Alisson: We’ll be ready… --Nodded to her in agreement-- And thanks for the attention, Agatha.

Agatha: If there’s not anything else, we’ll be waiting at the clinical station. --Bowed to them, smiling, then turned her back to them, leaving--

Jared: We’ll be there! --He waved back at her as she walked away, then turned back to Alisson-- … We better get moving. I need to talk with Captain Flouke.

Alisson: … Mind telling me why is this Foulke so important, Jared…? --Stood up, rubbing her arm lightly as she glanced aside--

Jared: It’s… I just wanted to see if they allowed me to stay in here and see what I can do to help… Until we get back to Unes…

Alssion: You don’t think they’ll let us stay just like that, do you…? We’re strangers... They’ll just take us as refugees.

Jared: … I want to give it a try, at least. I can’t stay like this… --He soon stepped out the room, stretching his shoulders-- Alisson, if you don’t want to go with me, it’s fine… --Turned back at her to see if she was coming--

Alisson: … --She didn’t respond to him, only glancing at him emptily. A few seconds passed until she sat back down and took her boots, putting them on--

Jared: … Well? It’s the first time you refuse to answer a question…

Alisson: Don’t be a dingus, I’ll go with you, Jared. Can’t let you do anything stupid around here… Sometimes I have to be the voice of your consciousness. --She soon fixed her flight suit and went out after him-- Only God knows the troubles you can get into…

Jared: Excuses, excuses. As if I ever did anything stupid… --He smiled at her brightly-- It’s good to have you back…

Alisson: Besides… You can’t go alone… I will not let down any other wingman. Not until my plane disintegrates into millions of pieces… You hear…?

Jared: --Stopped walking and saw her cautiously once her words sunk in, the meaning of them surprising him--

Alisson: --She simply kept walking, with a slight expression of renewed determination--

Jared: … --He lowered his gaze in thought, trying not to think about her dying protecting him--You better not make that promise come true as a whole… --He muttered to himself, quickly following her--

 

**Jared and Alisson managed to get to the clinical station to begin the medical checks. After the regular procedures, the Unean pilots got out with some documents, everything in order, for them. As they walked through the halls of the building, the people at the base around them curiously looked at them, some of them even muttering to themselves, wondering about the two pilots that managed to escape the bombing raid of the past day.**

 

Alisson: … --She moved her hands up to her insignias, trying to hide them--These people… I feel they don’t really want us here…

Jared: They might just be curious about us… I mean, not every day you see Unean pilots crashing at their base…

???: --Walking by hurriedly with some folders in hands, accidentally bumped onto Alisson and dropped everything-- For the love of-! –He quickly kneeled down to pick everything up-- My apologies; I’m a bit in a hurry.

Alisson: Ah, sir! I’m sorry! --She kneeled down just as quickly, helping him picking up some of the papers--

Jared: Are you two alright?

???: It was just the fright, no need to worries --He simply kept picking up pages until everything was back into his hands. The man was tall and looked rather young, probably in his middle thirties, and was wearing an officer gabardine, the military office uniform underneath and the distinguishable officer’s cap with the Ustian Air Force roundel in front-- Hm? Wait, aren’t you the Unean pilots from yesterday…? --He noticed the new faces, curiously walking closer to them--

Jared: Ah… Y-Yes, sir…! --Saluted at him respectfully-- 2nd Lieutenant Jared Farrelle, sir!

Alisson: --Stuttered a bit then saluted, as well-- 2nd Lieutenant Alisson DeBlanc!

Schmidt: --Fixed his cap and nodded at them-- I’m Lieutenant Colonel William Schmidt. You could say I am the one who puts everyone and everything in this base in their place. I manage it the best I can do. I see you’re disciplined, and that’s good, but… If you excuse me, I have some business to attend. Dismissed --He saluted at them, soon walking away, with his documents in hand--

Alisson: --She glanced at him go, quietly-- Hm…

Jared: What did he mean with that…? The base seems kind of hectic, now that I noticed.

Owen: --Coming from the dormitories, saw Jared-- Well, look who decided to wake up, huh!

Jared: Ohh, hey… --He glanced over, soon waving at him sheepishly--

Owen: --Came over and observed Alisson-- So… Is she your wingman?

Alisson: --Looks at him a bit uneasy-- M-morning…

Jared: Yeah, err… This is Owen Rutger. He’s Captain’s Foulke wingman.

Owen: Hmm…

Alisson: Umm… Something wrong…?

Owen: I hope you act different from what you look… You give the impression of a well-mannered, polite and somewhat soft-hearted girl to be in the air force, if you ask me… To soft to handle hell...

Alisson: Excuse me? You look way younger than I am!

Owen: --Grunted loudly in annoyance-- There have been pilots younger than me, just to let you know! And I’m not underestimating you, I just hope you are tougher than you appear! --Walked away, indignant--

Alisson: Hmph! --Crossed arms, tilting her head away, just as indignant-- Such a poor-mannered jerk…

Jared: In a way he said you’re pretty. --He chuckled a bit at what Owen said--

Alisson: Hey, what’s the big idea!? You believe what he told me!?

Jared: Just saying, just saying…! --He held his hands in front of him defensively-- Wait, hold on a minute… OWEN! --He quickly ran after him--

Owen: Huh? What is it? --Turned over to see Jared dashing at him-- Whoa!

Jared: Where’s Captain Foulke? I need to talk with him. --He soon stopped in front of him--

Owen: Well, I was just going to meet with him at the hangars. Why do you ask?

Jared: Then lead the way! --Pushed him outside hurriedly--

Owen: Hey, don’t push me! --Just walked forward as Jared kept pushing-- Why do you want to talk with him that much, anyways!?

Alisson: --Still indignant about what Owen told her, simply followed them both--

 

**It took some minutes to the guys to reach the primary hangars. When they finally arrived, they could see a lot of mechanics doing maintenance to the couple of planes parked inside, one in front of the other.**

 

Jared: --Looks around in awe, the turns to see at the first plane-- Is that… An F-15C? An Eagle?

Owen: --Coming along, he stopped by next to him, hands resting behind his head-- Yep, the one and mighty Eagle. That’s Captain’s plane. The base crew does its best maintaining it.

Alisson: --Her attention got caught by the plane behind Larry’s-- Is that an F-18E?

Owen: Ohh. Yep, you’re right --he replied, grinning at her quite confidently-- Pretty badass bird, right?

Alisson: I never saw any at air bases… I thought only navies had them?

Owen: Nope, Ustio brought some for its air force back then, and they do their work just fine. The more you know…

Alisson: Who flies it? --Looked at him, rather intrigued--

Owen: --He quickly gazed away, crossing his arms, whistling to himself--

Alisson: … No way… There’s no way a kid like you flies that!

Owen: Cut it off with the kid, already! --Scratches his head-- That ticks me off…

Larry: --He suddenly appeared from inside the hangar, coming over from under his plane-- Looks like it’s raining nuggets, today. --Smiles at them in a welcoming manner-- That includes you, Owen. Glad to see you two look better than last night, by the way.

Alisson: Nu… Nuggets…

Owen: It’s like rookie-

Alisson: I know what that means, Owen. Is just it’s been a long time since I was called that way. From the trainees back in Artemis, Jared and I were the most skilled ones, so we managed to form up with Captain Barlow’s squadron…

Owen: Says Queen-Bail-Out who just crashed just yesterday… --Muttered to himself-- And seems that you have some attitude as well…

Alisson: Excuse me, what? --She raised an eyebrow, quite indignant and unsurprisingly pissed at him, as well--

Owen: Nothing, nothing!

Alisson: Hmph… If you only knew… I’m sure I could take care of you in a combat simulation, no problem…

Larry: Come on, it’s eight in the morning and you kids are already glaring daggers at each other! Cut it off! --He scowled at them, scratching his head as he sighed-- Do you guys feel better after what happened, by the way? You don’t seem troubled at all, if you’re looking for some ruckus with my student…

 

**Both Jared and Alisson looked at Larry once he asked about things back at Artemis. The two of them looked at each other, soon gazing away, not replying to that question right away. But after some seconds, they gazed back, with renewed confidence.**

 

Jared: It’s… It’s complicated… But I think I’m better, sir.

Alisson: … I am sure Captain Barlow would have wanted us to stay strong after all… So… I think that I must carry on… --She gently patted the squadron patch on her arm, looking down slightly--

Owen: … Hey, listen. I know it must be hard for you to lose your flight lead… So I think it’s good you guys are willing to keep going. --He soon walked over, standing in front of Alisson, placing his hands inside his flight suit’s pockets-- Save the sorrow for later. You’ve got business to attend.

Alisson: Hm… Yeah…

Owen: And… I think we started with the wrong foot? --He stretched his hand to Alisson in an apologetic manner-- I am usually rude with mates, but you can rely on me. For reals! I’ve never let a flight partner down! So let’s start over, will ya? You can call me Owen… Or Rellet. Whatever works.

Alisson: --She gazed down at his hand once he offered an honest apology-- … Ok, I forgive you. --She shook his hand without hesitation hand-- You can be polite… When you want, that is. Alisson… Or Sonata.

Owen: Guess we don't mix that well, then... --Manages to crack a small smile despite his grunts--

Larry: It’s good you’re trying to act as companions, guys. That will help when you kids are up there.

Jared: Heh, diplomacy always works… Well, most of the times, that’s it… Wait, “Up there”? So you mean… --He soon gazed at Larry, rather intrigued by what he said--

Larry: Huh? --He gazed back, pretty confused--

Jared: Did you ask Lieutenant Colonel? About… You know, my unreasonable request?

Larry: Oh, about that? Well, I think the news I’ve gotten aren’t that great, but…

Jared: --He quickly saddened, feeling that he wouldn’t get the chance to fly back to Unes--

Larry: They told me-

 

**All of the sudden, the base speakers started to sound and Schmidt’s voice came out. Speakers onto light posts, hangars, buildings, gardens. The transmission came for the whole base, to make sure that every and all of Valais Staff heard him.**

 

Schmidt: Attention to all Valais personnel. This is Lieutenant Colonel Schmidt. We received a top priority message from Directus Air Command Today at 0600 Hours. In lights of our dire situation, The Government of Ustio has finally accepted the economic integration between The Republic of Ustio and the Unean Confederation, also declaring its full support with Unes, regarding diplomatic relations as a mediator. Recta’s indirect menaces on attacking Ustio aren’t discarded yet, so the state of emergency has been issued in the whole country. That is all. Proceed with the according protocols, and don’t forget to have a good day, ladies, gentlemen. --The transmission ended, the speakers soon tuning what sounded like some upbeat jazz--

Jared: What the heck?! He plays jazz during such critical situation?

Larry: So Recta won’t just stop with Unes… That was to be expected… In any case, it was about time they signed that thing.

Owen: They just threw our neutrality out of the window! So is our president really joining forces with Unes and letting the Rectans know that we’re the enemy as well!?

Larry: I’m betting the Rectans are going to infiltrate Ustian territory any time soon, so we were screwed from the beginning --He turned to Jared, patting his shoulder warmly-- Well, kids, forget about what I was gonna tell you. Welcome to Valais!

Alisson: How are those good news? We just lost our nationality!

Larry: Ohh, are you truly worried about that? --He laughed and shook his hand as he shook his head sideways-- Pfft, come on. That was more of an economical agreement. Ustio just eliminated the taxes you pay for the stuff you buy from us, and vice versa. I think it happened just now so your government can save all the gold in our banks. I don’t blame them though, judging how hurried the Rectans seem to be.

Owen: Yes, all that political crap, pretty much! Money and sovereign things aside, you’re as Unean as you used to be! At least, that's what I understand.

Larry: You better start getting some reputation among the base staff and call yourselves Valais pilots, now, kids.

Jared: --His face brightened immensely-- Seriously, you mean it!?

Larry: Don’t discuss that with me. Go talk with the Lieutenant Colonel about it. --He soon turned his back at them to go check his aircraft--

Jared: --He glanced at the planes with a wide smile, soon looking back at Alisson--

Alisson: I had money saved in Unean banks… Ohh, well… Not feeling that useless, in the end, hm? --She chuckled a bit seeing Jared getting all cheery--

Jared: Hah, you said it, Allison! Nothing feels better than being able to be useful… We’re going back to Unes…

Owen: I’m not sure how that solves your problem, but if that makes you happy… Fine by me! Just look at you! Merrier than a politician in Christmas.

Schmidt: --His voice came out of the hangar speakers, only, all of the sudden-- Attention, Valais Air crew, or more specifically, to Galm Team. You have been ordered to begin your daily patrol routine. Head to runway and prepare to take off ASAP. That means that I want your sorry ace arses in the air as soon as you can.

Owen: Talking about manners! That idiot Schmidt… --He grunts loudly at himself--

Larry: That is what we get for being somewhat jerks with him, as well.

Owen: --He simply cursed under his breath, looking away--

Alisson: Owen… --She crossed her arms, tapping the ground with her foot-- I didn’t expect you to be such an unmannered dingus.

Owen: What? The guy’s one hell of a person! You can barely talk with him without being pestered! … And why dingus? Do I have a dingus face to you?

Alisson: I talked with him, and he looked and sounded like a fine man! I am going to teach you some Unean hospitality when we get back, you hear? And dingus because I find you to be kind of a cute dumb head…

Owen: Hey! Who are you calling dumb, princess!?

Alisson: Might be a princess, but at least I have manners~ --She chirped mockingly at him-- You better start behaving from now on, I swear I’m going make a nice man from you!

Owen: Save your words for someone who cares! I’m not going to be taught manners by a little princess like you!

Jared: Seriously guys, you better not discuss like this once we’re up in the air… --He sighed loudly, rubbing his nose’s bridge, getting stressed by them, already--

Larry: --Chuckled to himself as he listened at the three of them-- So, you rookies are coming or are you just going to discuss about air base etiquette until I come back? --Looking at Jared and Alisson--

Jared: Wait, what? But we don’t even have planes to fly.

Owen: We have spare planes, so you know.

Larry: Go with them and show them. Bring some mechanics with you while you’re at it. I’m rather curious to see how the Unean training program for nuggets is. I have known that you guys had a training program led by Oseans officers, right? --Climbing the ladder of his plane, he soon stepped into his cockpit--

 

**Jared and Alisson just looked at each other as Larry was talking. But in the end, the both of them were glad they could come in handy for Valais, and probably for Unes in a near future. Owen then led the way to the secondary hangars, far behind the runway. The mechanics opened the gates to show at least other fifteen planes parked inside. From MiGs, to Mirages and even some Hornets. They had a large collection of planes, ready for sortie…**

 

Jared: Look at all these planes... It must be a logistics nightmare.

Mechanic: Don't understimate us, boy. We are more organized than it appears. --Said to Jared out in confidence--

Owen: Well, pick the one you want. I’ll go get ready for sortie. --He patted their backs and walked away, back to the hangar where his plane was--

Mechanic: You just point at one and we’ll get it ready for you, kids!

Alisson: Pick the one we want? Just like that? What happened to the assignments? Won’t the head command assign us a plane?

Owen: --He simply turned back and shrugged as he glanced at them while walking backwards, consequentially leaving-- Valais life is as simple as that!

Jared: --Looking at the planes, he spotted a familiar figure. Two of them. Two F-16C parked one next to the other in the far right corner of the hangar. The two were emblazoned with the Ustio Air Force roundel onto their wings, and the vertical stabilizer had a chekered pattern over the tip, colored in light blue and gray, and the air base tailcode. They had no numbers, nor squadron roundels, presumably because they weren't used by any pilots-- Those… --He quickly stepped in, heading straight to said aircrafts--

Alisson: Those are… Falcons --She smiled a bit-- I think we know what we’ll fly, Jared.

Mechanic: Luckily we kept those two in good shape. Guys! Prepare the Falcons for sortie!

 

**A while later, the two Falcons were heading out, fully armed for aerial combat, Sidewinders and AMRAAMs under their wings, heading toward the runway. The couple from Unes could see Larry and Owen already preparing to take off, taking position on the runway.**

 

Valais CT: Galm Team, this is Control Tower. You’re cleared for take-... Hey, what are those other two crafts doing? Who’s in there!?

Pixy: Tell Schmidt I took the rookies for a trip. He can talk to me about it when we get back. --Looking at the tower as he advanced toward the runway--

Valais CT: Hey, isn’t that against the protocols!?

Larry: Schmidt will understand, Steven. Don’t worry, just give them clearance. --He calmly replied, closing the canopy while fixing his oxygen mask--

Valais CT: --Sigh-- Alright, alright, Captain…

Owen: Hey, come to think of it… We haven’t heard your names, guys.

Larry: Do you mean callsigns? --He glanced back at the Falcons through his canopy mirrors, soon giving his panels a quick check--

Jared: Uh… I guess you can call me Echo, sir.

Alisson: Sonata. I recall telling you my moniker. Rellet --Doing some emphasis on Owen’s nickname-- Weird one, don’t you think?

Owen: Stands for Red Bullet. Go figure.

Larry: I like those. They seem to fit you a lot --Chuckled through the radio-- So what was your squadron name, back then?

Jared: … The Sky Mavericks, Sir.

Larry: Roger that, Mavericks. I’ll be seeing you up there. I wanna see what you’ve got.

Jared: Affirmative! Won’t disappoint, I promise!

Owen: Welp, time to get going!

 

**Galm Team soon turned the afterburners on and began dashing on the runway, eventually taking off and climbing rapidly, their engines roaring loudly as they left the base. The Mavericks taxied to the runway shortly after.**

Owen: Galm’s number 3. I’m airborne.

Larry: Galm 2, airborne. Everything seems just fine. All instruments and systems are on the green.

Valais CT: Well, Maverick 1 and 2. You got clearance. Proceed to take off. Good luck with your mission.

Alisson: Thanks for the hospitality as well, Control Tower.

Jared: Maverick 1, taking off.

 

**The Unean couple pulled on their exhausts to the max, advancing over the runway, rapidly taking off. They smoothly pulled up their noses, getting enough height to catch up with Larry and Owen. Once close enough, the two of them stayed behind Larry’s right wing. Jared in front, while Alisson behind him, also on his right wing.**

 

Jared: Gauges and instruments seem to work just fine. Radar… Already tracking. Good. Lift undercarriage.

Larry: Good! You guys managed to take off and stay in formation!

Alisson: … Should we feel honored? --She replied awkwardly-- You said it as if it was our first flight.

Owen: The opposite, actually!  That won’t impress anybody here, you know? And you better keep those planes in the air! Those aren’t expendable!

Larry: The jokes aside… Sonata, do you want to lead the formation in your team?

Jared: Sir? I thought we were flying under your command. Am I wrong? --He glanced at Larry’s plane as they got closer to the formation--

Larry: You don’t feel capable of flying on your own?

Alison: No! Is not that, we just… Assumed that. You’re our superior, so it’s the logic we have to follow, right?

Larry: Is that so? Just let me tell you, you won’t be doing that much under my command. You could do more on your own, if you truly want to help Unes. I’ve never been good enough to command more than one pilot behind me. Owen’s the living proof.

Owen: You better believe him, guys. The rookies behind me ended up flying back to base. They were so confused with his commands that they got scared they would end up crashing.

Alisson: --She glanced at Jared’s plane, taking her time to think about leading, not beint too sure herself-- … Echo, you lead the formation.

Jared: Eh? Alisson, are you really sure about that? --He looked at Alisson’s plane a bit in surprise--

Alisson: You’re more capable. I know you are. I trust you more than I trust myself. You take the lead. I’ll cover… I promised to you I won’t allow another companion get shot down.

Jared: … Roger that. I’ll take the lead --He nodded in agreement, slowly turning to the right, taking an independent formation--

Larry: Whatever flies your planes, as long as you perform accordingly --He gave his radar another check-- Galm 3, we’re flying the usual route. Near the border and our way back. Stick close to me.

Owen: Affirmative, Captain.

Larry: Mavericks, the task is simple. Our job is to watch over the border and then get back. If you see something suspicious, report it to base, then wait for instructions.

Jared: Affirmative, Galm 2.

Owen: Pretty much tell base you’re gonna shot down whatever comes too close into our airspace. Easy.

Jared: Now that I think of it… What happened to Galm 1? Aren’t you supposed to be number 1, Captain Foulke? --He looked at Larry’s plane a bit confused--

Larry: Ahh, that’s… Kind of a long story. Let’s just say that I’ve kept my old moniker from the Belkan War. Got rather fond of it. --He sighed a bit quietly once he gave his response--

Alisson: So you flew back at the Belkan War… That’s quite admirable, sir. I’ve got to say, I’m quite honored, now, to serve along with you.

Larry: --Only chuckled at Alisson's statement-- Have people told you that you're all flatter?

Alisson: They have...

 

**A communication request soon appeared onto their panels, as the red light lit up. It was coming from Valais base command. The four pilots soon pressed the communication request switch, opening the channel to the person attempting to enter.  
**

 

Owen: Schmidt… He sure doesn’t like to leave a day without pestering!

Schmidt: I heard that, Mr. Rutger. Maybe it’s time to consider about removing some merits you’ve earned. --He said to him once he entered into the radio channel--

Owen: … I’ll shut my trap.

Alisson: --Laughed a bit at his sudden submission-- About time, sir!

Larry: Well, if it isn’t good old Iron Fist Schmidt. It’s rare to listen to The Lieutenant Colonel on the radio. Did something happen?

Schmidt: I’ll update some additional objectives for this patrol, so listen carefully. I’ll start an in-flight briefing.

Owen: Whoa… --A bit amazed, himself-- This must be serious. You don’t see the Lieutenant Colonel giving a briefing himself.

Schmidt: Will you stay silent, Mr. Rutger? I might as well consider the idea of sending you back to the flight academy.

Owen: I said nothing! Go ahead, Sir!

Schmidt: Thank you! Now let’s get started with the briefing.

 

**Everybody paid attention to Schmidt, waiting for the information he was going to give, looking at their panels, wondering what could have happened to make him give a briefing right after taking off...**

 

Schmidt: Today at 0600 hours, Recta officially declared war to Unes, and is making a full-scale offensive toward the Unean Confederation, advancing at unbelievable pace. No civilian casualties have been confirmed yet. The Unean ground forces are being easily overrun by the Rectan Army, so we expect that by the end of the day, Point Grace, Unes’ capital, will be taken. Of course, that’s not unknown to you, since Ustio is already acting on its own to any possible attack coming from Recta.

Jared: That easily…? --He said to himself quietly, gripping his flight stick tightly, out in powerlessness--

Owen: Yes, and with that, our neutrality was confirmed done after that treaty that was signed with Unes, but ok. We were going to get some troubles with the Rectans in the end, if things really look like this.

Schmidt: The reasons of the invasion haven’t been declared by the Rectan government yet. The Unean government requested diplomatic support to the Assembly of Nations. The Assembly has been trying to contact the Rectan embassies, its president, or anyone in the government, but every attempt was a loss of time. Rectan diplomatic members from all the countries were requested to withdraw days ago, and not even the media has made declarations about what has happened at Recta. They’re keeping things too secret for us... We assume they want to annex Unes back to the Rectan soil, along with some other space they can take. Speculations aside, that’s all we know. Now, returning to your assignment…

Owen: I was going to ask about it… You sent us fully equipped for aerial combat, again. Why?

Larry: We usually bring just a couple of Sidewinders. It feels like we’re going into a furball, today.

Schmidt: Well, this is no average patrol routine, anymore, Captain Foulke. And that’s one of the reasons I let the new pilots take flight, as well.

Larry: I assumed that by the time we took off in a formation like this.

Alisson: … Lieutenant Colonel? What do you mean?

Schmidt: You have been issued to perform a reconnaissance mission over the Ustian-Unean border. An extra couple of planes in this patrol was considered to be, say, more appropriate to the situation. --He spoke up, giving it a cautious touch to the statement-- Current reports indicate that all Unean air units have been disabled or destroyed, so Unes’ skies are basically Rectan territory. You’ll be deeply informed when our early warning aircraft gets ready.

Alisson: … --Looked at her panels in sadness and concern-- … Understood, Lieutenant Colonel.

Jared: They… They didn’t give us any chance…

Schmidt: Galm, Mavericks, proceed to the designated route and await instructions. We have our AWACS already in operation.

 

**The four of them affirmatively replied to Schmidt. They kept flying for a couple of minutes until they were close their designated recon area.**

 

Larry: Galm 2 to all units, we’re at the recon zone.

 

**A transmission blip signal sounded on their radios. It was the early warning aircraft that Schmidt was talking about. The voice of a seasoned and matured man soon came out through their helmets speakers.**

 

AWACS: Attention all effective units, this is AWACS Eagle Eye to Galm. Good to see you guys are up and rumbling.

Owen: Galm 3, here. I bet you people have been flying around for quite a bit.

AWACS: We’ve been in warning for 3 hours, and still counting. Also, is the radar malfunctioning? I see two planes right behind you.

Larry: Ahh, the rookies. Sky Mavericks, say hi to our always trusty AWACS Eagle Eye.

Jared: Ah! --He snapped, shaking his head-- 2nd Lieutenant Jared Farelle, reporting in! Callsign Echo.

Alisson: --As distracted as Jared, reacted to Eagle Eye-- 2nd Lieutenant Alisson DeBlanc, sir! Callsign Sonata.

AWACS: You seem pretty fresh… New squadron in Valais, I presume?

Jared: It’s… A long story. We come from Unes.

Owen: We would like to leave the story for another time, sir, since our attention is on this whole war situation.

AWACS: Hm… --Stayed silent for a bit-- I see… In any case, I welcome you to the UAF 6th Air Division. But enough of introductions. I’ll continue the briefing Lieutenant Colonel started.

 

**The whole formation remained silent as they waited for the Eagle Eye officer to resume the briefing.**

 

AWACS: Just as our superiors have indicated, Rectan forces have already occupied a vast region of the Unean Confederation, and it is expected that at their current pace, they’ll be occupying the nation as a whole in two days, if it’s not today.

Alisson: We’ve heard that already… Any details?

AWACS: According to our Intelligence, Rectans have disposed Unean defenses from their capabilities, making their troops use their weaponry against anyone that is not Rectan. Reports go from soldiers getting captured, killed or starting retreat toward Point Grace. Unean Air Force has also suffered heavy losses, the few number of air bases even getting captured, so we can expect some Rectan pilots flying your crafts, Mavericks. I’ll send you the areas controlled by Rectans, so pay attention to your panels.

 

**As the pilots checked their screens, a detailed map of the Unes territory appeared, colored in red, with a small green portion near Ustio.**

 

Jared: THIS is Unes? … It’s just… Point Grace and Eschen province remaining…

Alisson: Isn’t there anything we can do now?

AWACS: The Assembly of Nations has tried to start negotiations with Recta’s government, but their efforts have ended in failure. And despite Ustio-Unes recent integration, we cannot directly support the Confederation. We can’t engage Rectan forces just yet since that would mean Ustio entering open war, and we need time to complete our preparations when the situation worsens.

Alisson: That means we’re just a lost cause… What will happen to Unes, now…?

AWACS: However, The Assembly of Nations has recognized the invasion as a violation of the non-aggression treaty, signed by Recta after the Belkan-Rectan war in late 70’s, and has put cards on the matter. So far, we have reported Ratio and Belka have also detected activity from Rectan aircrafts over their borders and have taken action just like Ustio. It is likely that Ratio and Belka will volunteer to aid Unes if they find themselves in the same situation. We still have to wait for the rest of the members of the assembly to make a decision.

Larry: In short, neutrality is not a thing anymore. It sounds like the war will climb up to continental scale…

Owen: I knew it!

AWACS: Judging the Rectan movement, we can’t make sure about Ustio’s safety, so you can consider it a self-defense act. Any action we make will be just as justified.

Owen: We went too deep into political matters, Eagle Eye! So let me summarize… Recta has indiscriminately engaged Unes and is willing to go further into other territories, giving no chance of negotiation? So the rest of the countries around, EVEN Belka, has taken cautions?

AWACS: That is correct.

Owen: Belkan War, anyone? Sounds a lot like it.

AWACS: Now that you are up to date of the current situation, I’ll enlighten you with the purpose of the recon.

Larry: Go Ahead.

AWACS: Considering how critical the situation is over Unes, several Ustian squadrons have been dispatched to keep an eye over the borders. Early in the morning we received strange activity coming from Recta, and we managed to spot several bogeys flying near Ustio. We sent various air effective units to Ratio to report the situation from there.

Larry: So we’re the immediate force capable to answer to Rectan fire, if the situation requires it?

Owen: Altair and Gawain Squadrons have it too easy…

Jared: So you virtually send us to do the dirty job?

Owen: You know we’re the best! Well… Galm team is, so far! Can’t say anything about the Mavericks, here, yet…

Alisson: Shut it, Owen, I’m upset enough, already… --She replied to him in a stern tone--

AWACS: The objective of the recon flight is to survey and neutralize any Rectan plane that comes into Ustio airspace. Take in mind that you can’t go beyond Ustio’s border, or else the Rectans might consider it as a counterattack.

Jared: Ok. Keep the Rectans away from Ustio and avoid any provocation…

AWACS: That’s affirmative, Maverick 1.

Jared: Sounds easy, if you ask me. Let’s get the job done.

AWACS: You’re near Unes’ border. Commence the recon flight and head on the designated flight path. Galm, Mavericks, you’re cleared to engage if resistance is present.

Jared: … Roger that.

Larry: Galm 3, fly as usual. Mavericks, time to show off. I want you to disperse and cover more terrain. Got me?

Alisson: Roger, Captain... --Hesitated a bit about calling Larry captain this time, but proceeded-- Echo, I’m right beside you. --Sighed a bit, trying to calm down-- It will be fine…

 

**Jared and Alisson dispersed from the team and flew close Unes border, carefully keeping their distance to avoid any error. The recon went smoothly since it started. Around 5 minutes had passed, and no strange activity was detected.**

 

Owen: Everything seems just fine… Are you sure Rectans are flying close to Ustio, AWACS?

AWACS: That happened earlier. It seems they have calmed down, but don’t drop your guard.

Alisson: … --She checked her radar for a bit and spots a small dot far from her position, but it soon disappeared-- Hm?

Larry: Something’s wrong, Sonata?

Alisson: … I saw a brief hit on my radar for some seconds…

Jared: What? A hit? The Rectans, already?

Owen: --He lowered his gaze down at his panels, lifting his visor-- I don’t see anything…

Jared: Are you sure about it, Sonata?

Alisson: … It might be just me, I think. Never mind that.

Jared: Affirmative… Stay alert and-

AWACS: --He soon interrupted Jared-- Galm, Mavericks. We’re tracking weak signals on our radar, as well. Vector 085.

Owen: Dammit. Did my radar kick it, then?

AWACS: Seems weak enough for your radars not to detect them, properly… Stay alert, they might be hostiles. We’ll keep an eye on them.

Larry: … Mavericks, let’s regroup. Switch to fingertip formation. Stay behind Rellet and me and make sure all your arms are on green.

Jared: --He nodded and turned his plane, going back to formation with Galm Team-- Yes, Captain. Sonata, you heard him.

Alisson: Affirmative. --Turned and followed, so her plane is positioned behind Jared’s right wing, and Jared’s plane behind Larry’s right wing--

Owen: This flight got so tense, all of the sudden… --Flying behind Larry’s left wing, looking at the formation, starting to feel a bit uneasy--

Larry: --Saw Jared and Alisson maneuvering and realized that their craft control was rather precise, if not clockwork precise-- Pretty smooth flying, kids. Keep at it. I see your instructors taught you well.

Alisson: --She heard the compliment and smiled a bit--Thanks, Captain.

AWACS: The signal stands still. Bearing from the same vector. 085. All units, stay alert.

 

**The flight team began circling around the area for some time… The signal was still active on Eagle Eye’s radar, so the tension stood still. About 5 minutes later…**

 

Alisson: --Keeping a close eye on her radar-- … I still see nothing…

Larry: AWACS? What’s happening here?

AWACS: Their signal is beginning to weaken...

Alisson: What? Really? So it’s going away...!

AWACS: --He waited for some seconds-- It’s gone... Our radar is clean.

Owen: Well…? Was that all?

Jared: If they were Rectans… Perhaps they thought we were pushing them away…

Larry: … Something’s odd about it…

Owen: How so, Galm 2?

Larry: For some reason… It feels like a trap…

AWACS: Warning! Bogeys have fired long-range missiles!

 

**The missile alarms started to sound like crazy on their helmets. Not knowing the direction of the attack, the rookies started to get panicked, checking frantically the radars.**

 

Alisson: I don’t see them! Where did the shots come from!?

Jared: Dammit! I don’t know where to turn!

Pixy: Galm 3, break formation! --He seemed quite calm despite the situation--

Owen: Agh, dammit, roger that, Captain! --He sounds agitated, irritated even but keeping his cool--

 

**Galm team broke formation and turned toward Unes, lowering their altitude. Meanwhile, the rookies kept flying straight.**

 

Owen: Come on, guys, move it!

Alisson: Where are they!? J-Jared!

Jared: --Grunting a bit-- … Ok, Alisson. Just follow me like you used to during the trainings! --Reacted finally, moving the stick and right, heading toward a mountain--

Alisson: Roger… --She sounded pretty nervous, but manages to follow him, staying by his side--

 

**The Unean pilots began flying around the mountain, flying over the several canyons that the mountain range made across the region. In matter of seconds, the missiles appeared on radar, coming head on from northeast. As the missiles got closer, Galm team spotted them and evaded them after performing quick maneuvers over the mountains. The missiles landed on the summits.**

 

AWACS: Galm team, evasion successful. Mavericks, you’re still on spikes. Move it!

Jared: --Grunted loudly and turned tighter, getting closer to the mountains-- I see them! Sonata, push down!

Alisson: R-right!

 

**Both pilots pushed down their planes’ noses, flying even lower, until they were a few dozens of meters away from ground. The missiles passed right over them, missing them by a couple of meters. The missiles hit the mountain’s skirts shortly after.**

 

Jared: --He gasped, sighing loudly in relief as he pulled back up along with Alisson--

AWACS: Mavericks, missiles evaded!

Alisson: --Panting heavily, followed Jared closely--That was so close…!

Owen: --Whistled as he sees them climbing after maneuvering-- Those were some flashy evasion moves, guys!

Larry: Way too elaborate, unconventional, but worked. Nice job, nuggets. You won me over --Laughed at them, clapping a bit, even-- Never thought Oseans would use such techniques, but they did the trick.

AWACS: Bandits confirmed close to Ustio’s border. Galm and Mavericks, prepare to intercept.

Larry: Roger that! I see them on radar! Coming hot! Galm 3, all weapons on green. We’re going in!

Owen: Roger that! NOW they’ll know what hit them! --Switched the master switch off and unlocks all his ordnance--

Larry: Time for Ustian Dogfighting 101, nuggets. Don’t fall behind and keep up with us!

Jared: Affirmative…! --Nodded slowly and headed toward Larry, panting a bit out in nervousness--

Alisson: Come on, stay calm, don’t hesitate right now… --Talking to herself, trying to control her nerves--

Rectan Squadron: Miecz 1, missiles trashed! Heading into dogfight with Ustians!

Rectan Squadron: Bomber Unit Keule to all escorts. We’re lined up with objective. Valais Air Base at 50 miles. Ready to begin bombing run.

AWACS: They’re heading toward Valais! Galm, Mavericks, intercept them!

Owen: That Rectan scum! So they’re going straight after Valais!

Rectan Squadron: Let’s see if the Ustian pilots live up to their reputation!

AWACS: Bandits bearing vector 086, Angels 1, 7 miles for contact.

Larry: Roger that. Galm 3, we’ll try to intercept them from their flanks. We’ll take the left. Mavericks, you stay in formation and give supporting fire, alright?

Jared: Ah… --He shook his head-- Negative, sir!

Owen: Wait, what!?

Jared: We’ll take their right flank! Sonata, let’s get going! --Quickly rolled and turned right, heading east--

Alisson: Understood! --Quickly followed Jared--

Owen: What are you guys thinking!?

Alisson: I might know what’s on Jared’s head, guys! This is the time I ask you to trust in us, ok?

Owen: Hey, Captain!

Larry: --A bit silent for some seconds, finally replies-- I trust them. We’re going to surround them!

Owen: Agh, fine, then. Just don’t explode into pieces, guys!

Alisson: Don’t underestimate us, Rellet! You’ll be seeing what we Unean pilots are really worth!

Jared: I’m tracking them on radar just now.

AWACS: 5 miles for contact.

 

**The whole formation spread out in an effort of surrounding the incoming Rectan planes. Meanwhile, the Rectan formation was heading straight to Valais, with full intentions of bombing the airfield, increasing their speed a bit.**

 

Rectan Squadron: Miecz 3, here, the bandits are spreading out.

Rectan Bomber: We must win all the time we can get. We’re too deep into their territory. Focus on the airbase. Let the escorts handle them!

Rectan Bomber: Keule 1 to all bombers. Ready your ordnance and get ready to drop.

 

**As they spread out and approached toward the Rectan formation, the Valais squadron managed to see the formation soon appearing on their HUDs, the signals quite unstable and noisy, though. 11 squares up in front, neatly lined up, and other 8 around them that seemed a bit less organized. A large formation of bombers was making their way, while having 8 escorts around, and one small plane hiding in middle of the curtain. 4 of the escorts soon broke formation, two going toward Galm, while the other two toward Mavericks.**

 

AWACS: Galm, Mavericks. Confirmed jammer aircraft! It’s covering the bombers! Aim cautiously!

Alisson: Here they come!

Rectan Squadron: I see them! Miecz 1, engage!

Rectan Squadron: Miecz 2, engage!

Jared: There! They’re MiG’s! Sonata, we’re going in!

Larry: They’re coming at us, too! Alright, Galm 2, engaging!

Owen: Galm 3, engaging!

 

**Jared and Alisson turned toward the Rectan planes, quickly lining up to head straight toward the MiG-29s. The Rectan planes soon lined up to fire their missiles at them. The Mavericks saw the projectiles coming at them, and dropped pulled up their noses aggressively, pressing onto their air brakes to perform a well-synchronized barrel roll, making the missiles pass in the center of the maneuver. As they stabilized their planes, the Mavericks quickly broke formation, turning hard to position themselves behind their tails. They somehow managed to catch them off-guard.**

 

Jared: Maverick 1! Tracking hot!

Alisson: Maverick 2, he’s on my sights!

Rectan Squadron: Goddammit! He’s at my 6’! We’re breaking right!

Rectan Squadron: Miecz 5 and 6, going in for support!

 

**Quickly, other two of the whole formation broke away from the bombers, soon heading toward Jared and Alisson.**

 

AWACS: Mavericks, heavy radar spike!

Jared: We’re on it, Eagle Eye!

 

**The Mavericks tightly followed the lead MiG’s. Their turn soon ended as the Rectans they were chasing rolled to the other side. Taking the chance, the Mavericks fired one Sidewinder each, shooting them as the Rectans went on a short, yet vulnerable straight line, trying to shake them off. Their missiles connected on each plane, shooting them both down. The Unean pair yelped in victory, soon pushing their noses up to perform a tight somersault, in an attempt of shaking off the other two MiG’s behind them.**

 

Rectan Squadron: D-dammit! I didn’t think they would be this good! --He saw the two Falcons turning onto his head, then turned left, in an attempt of shaking them off, but he reacted late, as he had them behind him-- Dammit! Miecz 6, they bit my tail!

Rectan Squadron: --He managed to pull away from the Mavericks just in time to have them off him, but wasn’t close enough to go back to support. He quickly turned back to aid his companion-- Miecz 5, I’m covering!

Alisson: Echo, he’s coming at us. I’m covering! --she quickly turned her plane toward the incoming MiG, making him fly past her head as she made another tight turn, grunting a bit due the high G’s she was bearing with. She successfully had the other Rectan in her sights, close enough to use her guns. Without hesitation, she fired her Vulcan’s at him, ripping off one of his wings--

AWACS: Bandit down! Good Job, Sonata.

Rectan Squadron: Gah! My wing’s been cut off! Miecz 6, bailing out! --He soon got his canopy fired away from his plane, soon getting thrown out of his cockpit--

Jared: --After some loops over the mountains, he managed to catch up with his prey, releasing his second Sidewinder at him, soon hitting his plane-- Echo, Splash one!

Rectan Squadron: Miecz 5, I’m losing balance! I’m ejecting! --He soon ejected from his plane, as well--

AWACS: Echo has bagged one! 4 bandits remaining.

 

**Switching to Galm’s own dogfight, Larry and Owen were chasing one of the two MiGs they in front of them, the other following them**

 

Rectan Squadron: Dammit, Miecz 3, I can’t shake them!

Rectan Squadron: Miecz 4, I’m supporting! I’ll take care of things!

AWACS: Galm 2, they’re on you!

Larry: Oh, no, they aren’t. Galm 3, I’ll leave this guy to you! I’m covering! --He quickly turned his plane to the right to stabilize, hitting on the air brakes and lifting his nose, performing a barrel roll, soon having the other MiG in front of him-- Galm 2, I’m chasing!

Rectan Squadron: Dammit! He’s on me! I guess we underestimated them. How many of us left?

Rectan Squadron: Only Miecz 7 and 8, and the two of us!

Rectan Squadron: What!? Already!? Who the hell are these guy- --He soon got hit by Larry’s missile, that came out of nowhere as he tried to recount the friendly forces they had left-- D-dammit…! I’m bailing…! --He had time enough to eject from his plane, as it quickly exploded into pieces--

Larry: Galm 2, splash one!

Rectan Squadron: Miecz 4’s been hit! Only three of us remaining!

Owen: Now let’s make ‘em two…! Galm 3, gunfire!--He accelerated a bit more to stay in gun range from the MiG in front, soon firing his guns to hit one of his engines, completely killing it--

Rectan Pilot: --He grunted loudly, turning away, making his engine explode in flames-- I’m hit! Preparing to disengage! --He turned his plane toward the opposite direction, fleeing from the combat--

Owen: Galm 3, target neutralized! I’m taking care of the other two-

 

**The MiG’s that remained were soon making their way toward them, but soon got hit by two AMRAAMs, fired by Jared and Larry. After a couple of minutes of intense dogfighting, the escorts went down.**

 

AWACS: Escorts have been neutralized. Galm, Mavericks, keep on with the mission.

Larry: Hah! Splash one! Geez, nice one, Echo!

Jared: They’re down! Alright, Sonata, regroup and engage the bombers! We’ve got no time to waste!

Alisson: Got it!

Larry: --He soon saw how they passed by, heading straight toward the bomber formation-- What the…!?

Owen: Stealing my kills, now heading full frontal toward the bombers…? Did they forget they have jamming cover?

Larry: Hey, we’ve got a mission to carry out, Galm 3! No time to play around! --He quickly accelerated, fixing his sights to aim the remaining AMRAAMs he had left--

AWACS: Aim carefully, the jamming covers the area around the bombers. It appears to be covering their radar signature, making missiles unable to target them, so you’ll have to shoot it down first.

Owen: Roger! I’m on it! Galm 3, I’m going in!

Jared: Echo here, I’m covering! Sonata, stay away and wait until the radar gets clean to fire away!

Alisson: Sonata, Roger that.

 

**Owen and Jared soon went forward, diving into the bombers formation, quite slowly not to crash onto any of them, in search for the jammer plane. Larry and Alisson soon pulled away, circling the bomber formation, waiting for them to get rid of the jammer. All of the sudden, though, another group of choppy squares appeared onto Larry’s visors…**

 

Larry: … No way. Galm 3, bandits on you! They’re coming from above!

Rectan Squadron: Greif 1, bandits fell on the net. Engage!

Rectan Squadron: Greif 2, turning toward the bandits.

 

**Another four Rectan planes dived from high up in the sky, plummeting toward Jared and Owen, firing their heat-tracking missiles at them. These planes were MIR-2000, colored in sky blue camo, perfectly blending with the wintery skies over the Tyrann Mountains. In a swift turn, two of them started chasing down Jared and Owen, as the two were flying away the bombers, the other two soon heading toward Larry and Alisson. All of the sudden, the jammer plane broke from the bombers. It seemed to be an old EF-111 Raven.**

 

Jared: --Flinched by the missile alerts on his helmet-- Gah! Galm 3, break! Break! --He quickly rolled right, aggressively turning away from the bomber formation--

Owen: --Grunting at himself, he followed Jared quickly-- They’re onto us!

Greif 5: Greif 5, here, switching ECM cover to escorts.

Rectan Bomber: Keule 1 to all bombers. Spread out and push forward. Confirm visual on target. Contact with Ustian base in 10 miles.

Larry: Dammit! The bastards are spreading!

AWACS: Bombers will make contact with Valais in 20 miles! ETA, 5 minutes!

Alisson: Maverick 2, I’m covering! --She quickly broke formation away from Larry, heading toward Jared, ready to support him--

Larry: No! Maverick 2, pull back!

Greif 3: Greif 3, onto the next target! --Another plane soon appeared from the bomber formation, cleverly covered by the massive bomber aircrafts, soon gripping Alisson’s tail--

Alisson: --She soon heard the missile warning onto her helmet; looking back at her tail-- They’re on me…!

Larry: --He found out that he was also being tracked by the remaining plane, but kept his cool, accelerating quickly toward her-- These guys… They’re really something, I’ll give them that.

Owen: --Turning hard, trying to shake the Rectan pilots off his tail, along with Jared-- Dammit! I can’t even track them! We need to wipe out that jammer!

Larry: Galm 3, you know what to do.

Owen: Absolutely! Hey, Echo! Don’t you dare exploding on me, you hear!? We’re going after the jammer!

Greif  4: Greif 4, Fox Three! --He soon fired a radar-guided missile at Jared once he got a lock on--

AWACS: Maverick 1, XMAA radar spike! Evade!

Jared: Crud…! Maverick 1, Confetti! --He quickly released his plane’s chaff, making the missile lose him, exploding as it hit the junk he released-- Doggone it, I evaded it!

 

**Galm and Mavericks soon got into a really tight situation. The four of them were forced to push away the bombers. This Rectan Squadron was pushing them to their limits, as they had managed to keep them away. The four Mirages were swirling and spiraling onto the gelid skies, tracking down the Valais crafts without mercy. Somehow, though, the four of them were still flying in formation. Jared and Owen on one side while Alisson and Larry were on the other. But little they could do to shake them off, as the jammer plane was still around to keep their radars from tracking them.**

 

AWACS: Contact in 15 miles! Galm, Mavericks, there’s not much time left!

Greif 5: Greif 5, jammer is below 50% of its capacity.

Greif 4: That should be enough for us to wipe these guys out.

Greif 3: Huh? Wait, Greif 5, careful! One of them is onto you!

 

**In middle of their turns, Owen managed to get an opening to get behind the Raven’s tail, quickly breaking away from Jared**

 

Owen: Echo, hold on a while longer! I need you to cover my 6, got it!? --He said to him, confidently--

Jared: --As soon as he saw breaking away, he rolled his plane and aggressively turned, making the plane chasing him pass him slightly, panting lightly due the high G turns and his nerves--

Greif 5: Dammit! Greif 5, I need back up!

Greif 2: Greif 2, Fox Two! --Fired a missile at Owen--

Owen: --He flinched a bit at the missile alert, performing a barrel roll himself, gasping and grunting as he performed said maneuver, shaking both the missile and the plane behind him-- Galm 3, Gunfire! --He pulled his stick’s trigger, letting his guns roar furiously, releasing a barrage of bullets at the Raven once he got it in his crosshairs--

Greif 5: --He tried to break away, but every bullet hit his wings and fuel tanks, making the plane explode into pieces--

Greif 2: Greif 5 is down!

 

**As the jammer plane got shot down, Galm and Mavericks’ radars got clean once again, allowing them to aim properly**

 

AWACS: Jammer aircraft down! The radar’s clean!

Larry: --He soon turned toward the plane Owen had behind him-- Now it’s payback! They have broken the hellhound’s chains! --He spoke up quite determined, soon gripping the Rectan’s pilot tail, firing his guns at him, as well-- Galm 2, Gunfire!

Greif 2: Darn, he’s on me! I need some cover- --He couldn’t move in time to move, getting hit by Larry’s machine gun, both wings falling off due the extensive barrage-- I’m hit! … I see flames! Greif 2, ejecting!

Rectan Bomber: Contact in 10 miles. Open the bomb hatches and commence GPB targeting sequence. Two minutes.

Greif 1: Greif leader, here. Regroup and make sure we win as much time as we can to our bombers! --The pilot chasing Larry yelled at the rest of the group--

Greif 3: Roger! Fox Two! --He yelled, firing a missile at Alisson’s plane--

Alisson: He’s firing! Maverick 2, I’m breaking! --She yelled through the radio, performing a tight turn to the left, in an attempt of losing the plane behind her--

Greif 1: These guys are pretty skilled…

Alisson: --In middle of her turn, she somehow ended up behind Jared, and the Mirage that was chasing him down. In matter of split seconds, she balanced her plane and released a missile at the Rectan plane-- Maverick 2, Fox Two!

Greif 4: What the-!? They’re firing! Evading! --He rolled his plane right, breaking away and letting Jared escape. But he had no time to react, his plane soon getting struck. The pilot could do nothing but to eject--

AWACS: Sonata bagged one!

Jared: Hah…! My tail’s clear! Maverick 1, I’m engaging the bombers! --He soon broke back, heading toward the bombers, accelerating the fastest he could--

Greif 3: Oh no, you won’t. --The plane chasing Alisson soon broke away, starting to chase Jared down--

Larry: --He turned toward the bombers, having room to aim at the plane chasing Jared-- Galm 2, Fox Two! --He fired a missile at him, accelerating some more to stay close to the bandit’s tail, soon breaking right, as he was still being chased--

Greif 3: They’re attacking- --Hearing the missile alert, he broke away, but got hit by the missile, the plane falling apart, only the cockpit staying in one piece. The pilot soon ejected from the debris--

Rectan Bomber: What? Only Greif 1 and 4 are remaining?

AWACS: Galm, Mavericks, bomber formation will reach Valais in 5 miles!

Larry: Galm 3, cover my tail! This guy’s stubborn.

Owen: Galm 3, roger! I’m on it! --Being free, he turned toward Larry, soon grabbing his chaser’s tail, firing his guns at him, managing to graze his wings--

Greif 1: Dammit…! Outnumbered already?

Greif 4: I’m regrouping! --He called, soon going back to his leader--

Alisson: --She now had some room to maneuver, getting the Mirage’s tail in front of her. She gasped out in mere effort, due the intense maneuvers they have been performing, then fired away another heat-seeker missile-- Maverick  2, Fox Two!

Greif 4: They’re firing! Damm- --His plane got struck  by Alisson’s missile’s explosion, as it exploded nearby, losing a piece of his left wing-- Greif 4, plane’s in critical state! I’m disengaging! --He turned away carefully, releasing grey smoke, trying not to stress his plane too much--

AWACS: Eagle Eye, here. Only one escort remaining!

Alisson: Understood! Focusing fire on enemy bombers! Maverick 1, I’m regrouping! --She called out to Jared, turning and heading toward him--

 

**Jared and Alisson quickly caught up with the bombers, having enough distance to lock on the bombers and release all their AMRAAM rounds. The 8 missiles soon hit 8 of the bombers, hitting under their bellies, making them explode massively, due the bomb charges they were carrying. The two remaining bombers moved to regroup, in a desperate attempt to carry on their mission**

 

Owen: Gunfire! Gunfire! --He yelled quite ferociously, trying to down the remaining escort behind Larry-- Curse these guys, dammit!

Larry: Tch! This guy’s driving me nuts…! --He grunted to himself, soon rolling aggressively, raising his nose, soon turning left tightly, making a lag roll, in order to lose his chaser to get his tail clean--

Greif 1: --He tried to catch up, but a barrage of bullets soon hit his left wing, making the alarms of critical damaged components sound-- My plane’s taken heavy damage. Curse these Ustios! Greif 1, disengaging! --His plane started to release smoke from his wing and from under the engine--

Owen: --Seeing that the plane was disengaging, he let him go away, turning back toward the bombers--

AWACS: All escorts neutralized! Eliminate the remaining bombers.

Larry: I’m on it! --He soon accelerated closer to the remaining two bombers, seeing that Jared and Alisson were still behind them. Seeing a chance to fire, Larry aimed at the two of them with his AMRAAM’s, releasing two at the last bombers. The missiles soon hit the planes’ tails, making them all drop altitude--

Rectan Bomber: Keule 5, we’ve received heavy damage! All instruments are dead. Unable to carry on. We’re pulling back.

Rectan Bomber: Dammit! We were so close… Keule 1, we’ve gotten heavy damage. Pulling back.

AWACS: The remaining bombers are retreating. Radar’s clean, we’ve got no more enemy hits nearby. Galm, Mavericks, stand by. We’re analyzing the situation.

Larry: --He suddenly whistled, looking at how the bombers were leaving, panting a bit after such intense dogfighting-- Damn those Rectans… So it’s true they’re fierce pilots thanks to the lack of numbers… Sheesh… Galm 3, you alive, kiddo?

Owen: Hah… Alive and kicking, sir… Whooo! --He sighed loudly, removing his visor off his face to wipe off some sweat from his nose-- This has been the worst interception, so far… Hey, Mavericks!

 

**Everything they could hear from Jared and Alisson were heavy panting from them both. They were beyond exhausted, as this was their first dogfight they have been.**

 

Jared: --Moving away his oxygen mask, he cleaned some sweat coming from his cheeks and nose, his eyes lightly closed-- … T-that was so close…

Alisson: --She was resting her head onto her seat’s headrest, panting quite heavily, not even able to move a finger-- … W-we… We made it… Ahh…

Larry: Hey, chill out, kids. You did well. --He turned his plane to fly closer to them, seeing at them both from where he was--

AWACS: Galm, Mavericks. The remaining enemy aircrafts are withdrawing from our effective airspace. Interception successful. Well done, guys. The reconaissance was a success.

Owen: Finally! Uff, I thought these guys would come back… --He soon turned toward the formation, still keeping an eye on the bombers, in case they dared to turn back-- I’m betting that was your first real combat, yes?

Jared: --He tried to calm down his breath, moving his mask back onto place-- Y-yes… Dang it, I knew that combat simulations were intense, but… This is on another level. Now I wish I had some more experience…

Larry: Hey, don’t be so modest... You did an amazing job. For a pair of nuggets.

AWACS: Seems like luck was on your side today, Galm Team...

Larry: Hah... Long time no hearing that same phrase... Guess it still pays to have gone back home without wings.

AWACS: The Mavericks made a wonderful job, you've got to recognize that.

Owen: Hell yes! I mean, those last guys were tough as hell…

Alisson: … They were unbelievably good… I-I’m not sure how we’re still alive… Jared and me… --She finally spoke up, moving her visor off to check her plane status. Her plane was totally fine-- I still can’t believe it…

Larry: I could see that your instructor did teach you something. I guess we can’t call you nuggets, anymore, eh? --He said to them, chuckling lightly--

Owen: Heh, they became chicks in just a day, right? Not so far from becoming fully fledged roosters, like us. --He calmly praised them both, blowing some air as he kept cleaning his sweat--

Larry: What was your captain’s name, again?

Alisson: … Barlow… Captain Wesley Barlow, former member of the Osea’s 8th Air Division. 33rd Strike Fighter Wing…

Larry: 8th Division? I know that one. I fought along with one of its squadrons, back at Belka, but… The 33rd Strike Fighter Wing?

Jared: C-captain Barlow told us he was closely related to the 32nd Tactical Fighter Squadron… I recall him telling us that they fought at The Round Table, back then… Belka’s B7R Air Corridor, right?

Owen: The one and only Round Table, indeed… I’ve heard my share of stories from Captain Foulke, himself.

Larry: Let’s go back home. I’m sure thy want to get some rest. We can talk about it later.

Owen: Roger… Hey Eagle Eye! Don’t get yourselves shot down, you hear? You never know with these Rectan guys…

AWACS: We might just call for you to come back up, guys.

Owen: Yeah, sure…  --He sighed once again, out in disappointment-- Well, dammit, guess that’s what happens when you’re stationed at Valais…

 

**The four planes turned toward Valais, soon getting ready to land onto home, safely, after such intense battle. The day had sudenly gotten cloudy, letting some snow pour down onto the mountains...**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first contribution to the site, and to the fandom. In here, at least. This is a project I've been working on for some time, and if things go well, I would likely keep working on it! That's all I've got to say, for now. Oh! And it's worth saying that I'm not a native-english speaker, so you might end up noticing some grammar mistakes here and there. I'm open to critiques, so you can destroy me whichever you please (Though... Don't destroy me, please. Take that previous statement as a joke).
> 
> In short, the story follows a pair of pilots hailing from The Unean Confederation, Jared Farrelle and Alisson DeBlanc, sole survivors of a merciless air raid over their base, dealt by an unknown squadron that goes by the name of Fafnir. The story will tell their efforts on liberating their homeland as they advance along with the Ustian 66th Air Force Unit, Galm, and a small joint force between Osea, Belka and Ratio, in what would become a large-scale conflict against Recta. As the joint force progresses, they would start finding out the truth behind this war, that would be soon known as The Osean Eastern Countries Conflict.


End file.
